Harry Potter: Only You Always And Forever
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Harry's final year promises to be anything but boring. Expect new couples falling in love. Weddings, babies and even a certain Marauder coming back from the dead. HPDM JPNT SBRL RWBZ HGGW GWOFC FWAS SFDT NLLL Brief GWAJ. SLASH FEMSLASH HET MPREG PREG.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing concerning said characters. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I do own any future original characters. I own the plot, it is by no means stolen, just in case some wise ass decides to come forth and claim that it is thank you very much. **

**Harry potter only you always and forever.**

**Chapter 1: The letter**

****

It was dark and lonely at number Four Privet Drive, in the smallest room of number Four Privet Drive; laid the boy who lived, the one and only Harry James potter, the infamous boy with the lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry lay sprawled out on his bed looking straight ahead, looking at a particular spot on the wall, he concentrated on that spot and that spot alone. He lay in silence; the only sound that could be heard was the light rustling of Hedwig's beautiful white graceful wings, as she fluttered around in her cage.

She did not take too kindly to being stuck in her cage all the time, but the Dursley's complained none stop about Harry communicating with those freaky friends of his, as they where so repeatedly referred to as.

So Harry spent the biggest part of four weeks in his room with only his thoughts to keep him sane. He only left his room whenever he went to take a wash or to eat. The Dursley's had no complaint with this situation, the less they saw of Harry the easier it was to go on believing he didn't exist.

Suddenly Harry was brought out of his trance like stupor with a start, when there was a tapping noise on his window. This was caused by a fluffy brown barn owl. Harry shot off the bed and onto his feet. He noticed there was a letter attached to the owls left leg. The envelope was green, and he quickly noticed it had the Hogwarts crest stamped on it.

He opened the window to allow the owl in; the owl flopped onto the bed, then the owl held out its leg so Harry could take the letter. Before he could open the letter he heard a faint hooting noise, before turning to see Hedwig looking at the other owl with such longing. Harry suddenly felt a stab of guilt when he saw how she was looking at the other owl that had all the freedom it desired.

Harry stopped and took a good look at both owls, before he mumbled under his breath "Oh screw the bloody Dursley's." Harry then motioned for the owl to leave after he slipped it some owl treats. The owl hooted happily and was out of the window, soaring into the night sky once again.

Harry quickly turned to the bed side table, switched on the lamp and opened one of the draws. He shuffled around in there for a few moments, before bringing out a safety pin. He then closed the draw. He twisted the pin until it was straight; he then walked over to Hedwig's cage.

He started to pick the lock, and had the lock open in a matter of moments. Quickly he opened the cage, and then held out his arm and Hedwig fluttered onto it. He gently stroked her feathers affectionately, he then told her to go to Ron. She did as she was told, but before she left, she gently nipped him on his ear, causing him to chuckle. She then flapped her wings and took off out of the window, soaring into the cool, star filled and lit night sky. He watched her fly around the night sky; he waited until she was out of sight.

He thought what bloody wankers the Dursley's really were. Did they really think a stupid lock would stop him? It took him four weeks to free Hedwig, only because he hadn't found the pin until that very morning. **'I bet they didn't know that I knew such a useful none magical trick like that' **Harry thought to himself, with smug relish.

He grinned in such an evil way at the thought of what the Dursley's would do when they realised he'd let Hedwig out of her cage. The grin was so evil looking, that it would have even made Malfoy green with envy. No wonder the sorting hat had wanted to place him in Slytherin. It was only times like this when he managed to get one over the Dursley's that the time he was forced to spend at number Four Privet Drive, was enough for him to at least tolerate the entire situation.

Suddenly Harry remembered he had a letter from Hogwarts. He knew who would be writing to him so soon in the holidays, seeing as school wasn't due to start until September the 1st. He opened the letter, his eyes suddenly widening at the content he discovered in the letter he currently held.

_**Dear Harry**_

_**I'm writing to you to inform you that you must leave number Four Privet Drive as soon as Remus and Tonks can get to you, as it as been brought to my attention, that Voldemort has discovered where you are living. I've arranged for you to go and stay at the Weasley's earlier. There is also other information that I must discuss with you, but cannot do so right now, in case this letter is intercepted. On a happier note, I wish you a belated happy seventeenth birthday Harry.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry**_

****

As soon as Harry had finished reading the letter it went up in blue flames, dissolving into ashes. Harry quickly shut the window as quickly as he could without waking the Dursley's, not because he gave a fuck about the Dursley's, it was just he could do with avoiding the Dursley's while Remus and Tonks came to get him out of there alive.

Harry went over to his wardrobe and grabbed his father's cloak and a spare plain black cloak, that he'd managed to rescue from his trunk at the end of the school year, without the Dursley's catching him. He quickly grabbed a pair of Dudley's old jeans and his favourite red t-shirt, followed by his socks and sneakers. Finally he put on his plain black cloak, followed by his father's invisibility cloak over the top.

Just as he was about to go and get his trunk, which was in the shed, he knew that because he'd followed his uncle and watched him do it. He only went undetected by his uncle, all because he was wearing his fathers cloak at the time.

Suddenly his bed room door started to open; he froze still on the spot. He hoped who ever it was couldn't see through invisibility cloaks. Harry was suddenly on high alert. He suddenly breathed a sigh of pure relief, after he saw Remus Lupin and Tonks standing in the door way. Harry finally relaxed when both Remus and Tonks pulled him into a hug.

Remus said, "Harry we have to hurry, go with Tonks and get your trunk." Just as Harry and Tonks were about to leave Remus added "Is there anything I can get you?" Harry replied, "Yes, just grab Hedwig's cage and all of my muggle clothes, it won't take you long I haven't got a lot." Remus quickly called back to them "Don't worry about making a noise; I've put a silencing charm on the inside and outside of the house."

Harry and Tonks quickly made there way to the back garden to the shed. Tonks used a quick spell on the sheds lock. Harry quickly opened the door and found his trunk in the far corner. Just as Harry was getting out his Fire bolt, Remus came down the garden path carrying Harry's clothes and Hedwig's cage.

Harry stuffed his clothes into his trunk, Tonks then put a charm on his trunk, so it would seem lighter then it really was, before she secured the modified trunk to his broom. Tonks also made sure Hedwig's cage was safely secured to her own broom.

They all mounted their brooms as Remus cast a visibility charm on them, before they all kicked off the ground and went soaring into the night sky. They were unaware that mere moments after they had took off, Lucius Malfoy and a group of death eaters had gone to the Dursley's, obviously looking for Harry, and of course when they hadn't found him, they killed all three Dursley's, before immediately destroying number Four Privet Drive afterwards.

An hour later Harry, Remus and Tonks arrived at the Burrow, before they could dismount their brooms, and make their presence known; Mrs. Weasley came running out of the house. She then took Harry into a strong bone crushing hug. Harry could hardly breathe, but he of course didn't care, it wasn't very often he was the one who was on the receiving end of any form of affection.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley had released him from the hug, he realised the youngest and only female Weasley including Hermione were still up waiting for him. Harry found himself in a bone crunching embrace once again. Hermione and Ginny hugged Harry firmly.

Harry quickly turned to stare in the opposite direction, and noticed Dumbledore was sitting in the far corner. "Harry it is wonderful to see you. I'm relieved my letter got to you in time" the older wizard told him. Before Harry had a chance to reply he was interrupted by an owl tapping on the kitchen window.

Mr. Weasley quickly opened the window letting the owl in he untied the letter from the owls right leg the owl then spread it's wings and took of again after Mr. Weasley had gave it an owl treat.

Mr. Weasley opened the letter he quickly read the letter then looked up again. Mrs. Weasley asked "Arthur who is it from?" Ron added "Dad is everything alright you don't look so good?" Mr. Weasley had turned as white as nearly headless Nick. He replied "It's from the minister of magic."

He turned and added "I'm fine, but sadly Harry your relatives the Dursley's are not, I'm terribly sorry." He handed the letter over to Harry. Harry read through the letter, before he looked up and said. "I now finally have no living relatives, as Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, are dead."

Harry handed the letter to Hermione who read the letter out aloud after she had been given permission by Harry to do so, whilst all the while thinking **'I can't believe it. Harry, he is finally free of the Dursley's abuse'**

_**Dear Mr. H.J. Potter**_

_**I'm writing to you to inform you that your relatives the Dursley's were murdered, and their home was completely destroyed. Next door neighbours confirmed to aurors that a tall pale man with long shoulder length white blond hair, dressed completely in black, wearing a mask, was spotted outside number Four Privet Drive tonight at twelve thirty am. I'm afraid the description given from witnesses, fits the profile of Lucius Malfoy. Please accept my deepest sympathy and regret for you loss, Mr. Potter. **_

_**Cornelius Oswald Fudge the minister of magic.**_

****

Hermione looked up when she had finished reading. She said "Is it really worth me bothering to give you my deepest sympathy's Harry?" Ron added "Yeah, no offence mate, but neither me nor Hermione can help thinking sympathy isn't something you intended to associate with the Dursley's, was it?"

Harry replied "No, you're absolutely right." He added "Sympathy was never a feeling I choose to use when I would have described the Dursley's. You will all have to try and forgive me, and try to understand if I appear to not be affected by the news of my now deceased relatives, because in fact I'm not affected in the slightest."

He concluded coldly "They didn't exactly give me a reason to be left feeling anything but a lingering disrespected for them, and their memory. I hated the Dursley's for every thing they ever did to me; I hope they rot in hell."

Harry quickly changed the subject, as it was of no real wanted interest to him. "Professor didn't you explain in your letter of warning to me, that there was other information you were unable to put in the letter you sent me, just in case it was intercepted?"

Dumbledore replied "Yes Harry there is information, information I was unable to enclose in the letter and share with you until now." He paused briefly before adding. "Harry what I'm about to tell you will more then likely not please you at all, but the person I've chosen for you work with on a close and regular basis is the only person who's powers and strength's are a fine match with your own, if not a close match."

Harry breathed a laugh and commented jokingly. "I'm sure I can deal with them just fine." He added "it's not like Malfoy could have possibly refused to receive the dark mark, or decided to join our side or anything like that, so I suppose I've got nothing to worry about, do I?"

A sudden chill ran down Harry's spine, as he turned to look at everyone and noticed especially Ron and Hermione looked particularly gilt ridden, and were both refusing to meet Harry's gaze. In fact they were making a point of avoiding direct eye contact entirely.

Harry asked with a nervous edge littering his tone of voice. "Would someone please tell me that I'm not wrong, and that Malfoy is not the person I'm being made to work with, never mind actually breathe the same air as?"

Ron turned to Dumbledore who just nodded. Ron took a deep breath, before making his way towards the bottom of the stairs and shouted up. "Draco, you can come down now, but word of advice, keep a great distance between yourself and Harry." He added "I highly recommend it, this is so not gonna go well at all."

Ron turned back around and gave Harry a sympathetic smile and said "Sorry mate." Harry was truly mortified, considering he had feelings towards Malfoy that were not exactly related to complete hatred. He'd felt this way since the beginning of his Fifth year, but didn't understand the existent of what those feelings actually meant.

Harry stood still; as if he was frozen solid to the spot where he stood, he was sure he was going to be sick. Harry listened as soft foot steps could be heard slowly coming down the stairs. He looked up just in time to see a six foot tall figure, the same high as himself, coming into fall view.

For there in the middle of the room stood Draco Malfoy. Harry swallowed hard he was just as gorgeous as ever if not more so. He had allowed his hair to grow slightly longer since the last time Harry had seen him, and it was also void of gel it had been left to curl behind his ears, and parted to the left where it slightly flopped across his eye.

He truly was every beautiful indeed. Harry could hardly breathe. Harry was also surprised to see Draco was no longer wearing expensive fined fitted wizarding robes of the finest material, but was now replaced with simple muggle clothes.

He wore a pair of black jeans, a simple plain white t-shirt and a green and white checked shirt, that he had left unbuttoned. His expensive dragon hind polished boots had been replaced with a simple pair of sneakers.

Draco looked straight a head and smiled and commented "Hello Harry. I take it I'm the last person you wanted to see?" After a few moments Harry replied "Your not half bloody wrong there Malfoy." Draco smiled sadly and said "I suspected I wasn't."

Harry quickly snapped out of the trance like stupor that was compelling him towards Draco, and spat out "What the hell are you doing here?" Draco laughed, only there was no humour, he replied "Where would you like me to start Harry?" Harry replied "How about how you ended up here and of course why you're calling me by my first name, instead of Potter?"

Draco sighed and replied "I was sent here by professor Dumbledore at the end of my sixth year." Draco continued "I was sent here because I refused my father when he insisted I was to receive the dark mark. I told him that that murdering inhuman bastard would not be burning any ugly vile looking mark onto my skin."

He added, hatred colouring his voice "And seeing as I refused to continue hurting and terrorizing you and your friends and family, my father branded me a traitor and a disgrace to the family name Malfoy. He disinherited me and told me once the school year was over, if I hadn't changed my mind by then, then I wasn't to ever set foot in the grounds of the Malfoy manor ever again."

He concluded "I later on discovered that my father had murdered my mother when he found out she was spying for the order of the Phoenix. I grantee you this Harry if and when I see Lucius Malfoy again, I will make sure he pays dearly for what he has done."

Harry shrugged "Well I guess he screwed his son and wife over, and did his enemy a favour, I suppose in some sick and twisted kind of way." Draco wasn't amused in the least, and the way Harry was acting and talking made him feel uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. Harry passed him the letter, their fingers touched ever so slightly, but it was enough to send a fiery spark of pleasure straight through the both of them.

Draco read the letter twice, before turning to Harry and said "I can grantee that it was Lucius that was responsible; it has got him written all over it. It is the kind of thing Lucius would be sure to get a kick out of, it's completely sick if you want my opinion."

Ron asked "So you're absolutely sure your old man is responsible?" Draco replied "I'm positive, that after seventeen years I can grantee you, I know how my seriously fucked up father ticks."

Harry asked bemused "How in earth did you manage to stay sane for seventeen years with a father like yours? He's as fucked up as the Dursley's were when it came down to mental cruelty." Draco raised a single elegant brow, and said in a deep pan tone of voice "And who's to say I did?"

Harry turned to Dumbledore and asked "Is there anything else you think I would benefit from knowing?" Dumbledore replied, "Nothing I assure you that you will find unpleasant, but Mr. Weasley might." Ron asked "Why?" Sounding slightly alarmed at the fact he was about to be made to also suffer a dose of injustice. "Well, what may I ask do you think of Blaise Zabini?" was Dumbledore's reply.

Ron tried to hide his wide smile of joy, as no one knew he was in love with Blaise, and had been seeing him since his fourth year. "He's ok I suppose he's got to be better company then Parkinson and Lester surely." Ron replied.

Draco snorted and commented blandly "Trust me when I say no one and I mean no one is as bad as Parkinson and Lester, well except for Crabbe and Goyle that is of course." Ron shook his head with bewilderment and said. "I never thought I would see the day Draco Malfoy insulted members of his house."

Draco replied "Well, there you go you finally have, besides it was bad enough I had to even try tolerating Lester, Crabbe and Goyle, but I refuse point blank to even consider tolerating Lester, Crabbe and Goyle the death eaters I just don't work that way."

Draco turned to Ron and said "I've just had an idea. Do either you Hermione or Harry have any Vertiaserum left from when we were made to brew it in potions at the end of last term, as I used the last of my on Crabbe, Goyle and Lester, when I was trying to find some well needed information?"

Harry spoke up "Yeah I do, why what do you want it for anyway?" Draco replied "Well, seeing as you don't trust me as far as you could throw me, which is probably not all that far. So I was thinking you could put me under Vertiaserum and you and the others can get the information you want, that's if that will put your mind at rest."

Harry replied "Fine. When do you want it for?" Draco asked "Tomorrow morning after breakfast, that's if everyone approves?" Everyone agreed. Dumbledore then informed then that he would be back tomorrow with orders for Harry, Draco and Ron, and with that said and done Dumbledore bid them all a good night, he then apparated.

Draco turned to Mrs. Weasley and smiled and asked "Mrs. Weasley do you have any spare blankets, as I'm gonna need them tonight seeing as I'm sleeping down here." Ron asked "Why are you sleeping down here, when there is perfectly enough room in either Harry's or my room?"

Draco replied "Well, seeing as Harry has now arrived I suppose he is going to want his room back ,and he will most likely want it all to himself." Harry took a deep breathe and told him "Actually I can't even believe I'm even suggesting this, but you can remain in my room and share it with me, but on the floor with a pillow and sleeping bag."

Draco said "Thanks. But I've got one more query; will I wake up in the morning alive no less and in one piece?" Harry grinned and replied "Oh really Malfoy, if I didn't know any better, I would think your trying to hurt my feelings. Oh and by the way" he added "If I was even tempted to kill you, I can assure you I sure as hell would have done it over three years ago."

Draco asked sarcastically "Is that supposed to make me feel safer, because if it is, I grantee you it isn't working at all?" Everyone started laughing when Harry replied "Well if that's how you feel I suppose it will take more then me to assure you, pity really I could have had some real fun there."

Everyone made there way up stairs after Remus and Tonks had said their goodbyes to every one. They all headed to their bedrooms, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed Harry and Draco into Harry's room before they headed for their own.

Mr. Weasley had magically built Harry a room of his own at the burrow, seeing as he spent the remaining weeks of the summer there since he'd known Ron. With a flick of his wand Mr. Weasley made a black sleeping back appear and a fluffy white pillow, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said good night to everyone, before they proceeded to their own room.

Ron stopped outside of the bedroom door and said "Night Harry." Harry replied "Night Ron." Ron turned to Draco and added, "Night Draco." Draco replied. "Yeah Ron see you in the morning."

Harry nearly fell of the bed, causing both Ron and Draco to start laughing. Draco asked "What's the matter with you?" Harry replied "Since when have you two been on first name terms, and been able not to pick a fight with each other?"

Ron told him "Since we've had to spend a month under the same roof as each other, and seeing as my mother won't tolerate, what did she call it again Draco?" Ron asked. Draco replied "She said it was an activity that a bunch of four year olds would take part in" both he and Ron sniggered.

Harry mumbled, "I can't sleep not when there so much more I need to know that can't wait until tomorrow." Draco and Ron agreed they couldn't sleep either they weren't the only one's either, they were soon joined by Hermione, Ginny and the twins.

Draco turned to Harry and said "You wouldn't happen to own a snowy white owl would you, because there is one over there sitting on top of the wardrobe, and he or she almost gave me a heart attack when they swooped in here?"

Harry grinned secretly pleased Hedwig had caught Draco off guard. Harry replied "Hedwig is a female." He added "I'm going to go and get changed in the bathroom." Ron turned to Draco and told him "You can get changed in my room."

When Harry returned he noticed everyone had brought a pillow and a blanket into his room and were sitting on the floor. Draco was by the window, he was wearing the same white t-shirt from before and a pair of silk mint green pyjama bottoms and had a black eagle owl perched on his shoulder. Harry couldn't help himself he had to get one last dig in for old time's sake, at least.

"So Malfoy who does the owl belong to, and how come you still managed to dress in style seeing as your father has disinherited you?" Draco was quick to defend himself. He replied "Creeden is my owl, who has just gotten back from hunting."

Harry laughed "Creeden? You named your owl Creeden?" Harry shook his head with amusement. "What?" Draco asked "At least I didn't name mine Hedwig." Harry knew he couldn't argue with that, seeing as they had both picked unusual names for their owls.

Draco added "And as for me dressing with style, well it helped that I still had a large amount of clothes with me at Hogwarts. And as for my father disinheriting me you would more then likely think I was poor. But trust me when I say it is not the case."

He added slyly "Just between me and all of you even as we speak I am above twice as rich as my murdering shit head of an excuse for a father." Harry asked "Exactly how rich are we talking about here?" Draco smiled and replied, "More then enough so I wouldn't ever have to work after I leave Hogwarts. But if I and only if I get through this war against Voldemort, and my father, then I would like to become an auror."

Ginny asked puzzled "So how did you end up being richer then your father?" Draco replied "Well, I was my Grandmothers favourite; she was my mother's mother. She hated Lucius with a passion, and insisted the only good thing to ever come out of their marriage was me."

He added "Anyway Lucius had no ideas my grandmother was a hell of a lot richer then he was, and this is mainly because they avoided each other like the plague. My grandmother left me her whole fortune when she died last year."

He concluded around an amused smirk "She was so rich when she died because she married four times, and each time she married wizards that were rolling in Galleons quite literately. Each time one of them would divorce her she would get a large chunk of there fortune, but if they died, which of course left her a widow, she would gain there whole fortunes."

Ginny asked "All of it?" Draco nodded and replied "Yeah. She'd marry wizards who had no previous marriages or children, which meant, that when they'd die, my grandmother would inherit their entire fortunes. She always chose a certain type. She was very quick and clever, and incredibly cunning and conniving. No wonder she had been a Slytherin when she had been at Hogwarts."

Creeden suddenly moved from Draco's shoulder, and went and perched on top of Draco's trunk, where he noticed Hedwig, who was perched on top of Harry's trunk. Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and sat still, wondering how Hedwig and Creeden would react to each other. They just hoped it wasn't even a fraction of the way there owners were, or they would have two mangled owls and a room and mouth full of bloody mangled feathers.

But to every bodies surprise, especially Harry and Draco's, Creeden fluttered onto Harry's trunk beside Hedwig, who everyone expected to flutter back on top of the wardrobe. But she didn't, and everyone gasped with shock when Hedwig moved closer and Creeden snuggled his feathers closer to Hedwig's, who seemed to be enjoying the extra close attention.

The twins snorted Fred said "Something tells me that Harry's and Draco's owls are nothing like there owners when it comes to being civilized towards each other, I think they've got that down perfectly."

George added "They seem to of taken a liking towards each other, I wonder if their owners will ever be able to get a long like that?" Everyone expected Harry and Draco to tell the twins especially George, that they were insane, but instead they just shrugged and grinned at their owls, thinking to them selves **'Fucking feathery traitors'**

Hermione sneered "Since when has everyone been willing to be civilized towards Malfoy, why the hell should he be allowed to laugh a long with us?" Draco gave her a dirty look, as if to say _**'don't push me you will be fucking sorry' **_

Ron said "Hermione would you please get off of his case?" Ginny added "Yeah he is not all that bad once you get to know him properly for whom he really is, without being in his father's shadow."

Hermione snapped "How could you say that after what he has done to me and your family?" Ron replied "Look, Hermione I know this is difficult for both you and Harry to understand, but he has really changed, he isn't no where near as stuck up once you get to know him."

He added around a snort "And I have had to spend a month with him constantly none stop. He kinder grows on you. And Hermione, think about it, this is being said by me of all people, who once would have thought seeing Draco trapped in a pit of poisonous snakes as worthy entertainment."

Draco replied laughing slightly. "Wow Ron, do tell me how you really feel, you I suppose couldn't have picked anything more lethal and less painless and a quicker form of death if you tried could you?" He added with shudder "Now if you'd put me in a pit of even normal none poisonous spiders, then you would of really hit your goal the entertainment scale would have been off of the charts. I fucking despise spiders."

Ron mock pouted "Well, that would have been no good, because I wouldn't of enjoyed it as much, as I also despise spiders, there is nothing much worse in my eyes as far as I'm concerned." All of the others, besides Hermione snorted at this, all knowing of Ron's raging phobia of spiders.

Hermione sighed in defeat and spat "Fine. I shall try and tolerate him, but don't expect me to be his friend." Draco laughed and told her "That was all I was ever asking you to do, I was even sceptical about whether you could even tolerate me."

He added "By the way yesterday when you arrived and I said I was sorry for every thing, well, I actually meant it. And word of advice quite giving me fucking daggers, really I wouldn't continue sneering, it really doesn't suite you at all."

He smiled at her knowing she couldn't resist that smile, not many people could, and he was right she was trying to hide her own smile behind her hand, but was failing terribly.

They continued to talk for a long time, in the end everyone was too exhausted or couldn't be bothered to return to their own rooms. Draco somehow managed to end up in the bed with Harry, which Harry didn't mind nor comment on. No body said anything as they all had their suspicions that Harry and Draco like each other a hell of a lot more then they was ever willing to admit to out loud.

Hermione and Ginny were snuggled together but everyone was too exhausted to even notice. George and Fred were a sleep in the opposite corner to Hermione and Ginny, and Ron was a sleep on the floor at the bottom of the bed.


	2. Two

**Harry potter only you always and forever.**

**Chapter 2: A Weasley experiment gone wrong**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the only two awake so early in the morning. Mr. Weasley was sat around the kitchen table with a mug of hot coffee and a copy of the Daily Prophet, the local wizarding news paper. Mrs. Weasley sat while a pair of knitting needles was floating in mid air, as they knitted a Weasley jumper for Draco.

Suddenly the early morning silence was interrupted by a loud cracking noise. Dumbledore appeared seconds later.

Mr. Weasley jumped in shock and nearly spilt the mug of hot coffee all over himself, just as here was about to bring the mug to his mouth to take a sip. Mrs. Weasley jumped a few feet in the air off her chair. She held her hand over her heart.

Dumbledore watched the witch and wizard in front of him with an amused twinkle in his eye. "Lovely morning isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley gasped "Albus Dumbledore you almost petrified ten years off my life, and yes Albus it is a lovely morning" she added with her hand still over her heart.

When Mr. Weasley had recovered and his breathing had turned backed to its normal rate he said "Morning Albus" Dumbledore replied "Ah yes, indeed, and what a good morning it is Arthur".

Suddenly the sound of something exploding could be heard coming from up stairs. **BANG!** "What in Merlin's beard was that?" Mr. Weasley asked, as he almost dropped his mug of coffee once again. **BANG!** **"THAT DOES IT!"** shrieked Mrs. Weasley, as she quickly apperated up stairs.

Mrs. Weasley was surrounded by a brownish yellow cloud, and immediately started coughing and spluttering, as soon as she reached the upper level of the Burrow. The cloud had surrounded the entire Burrow in no time at all.

Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore had appeared by Mrs. Weasley's side as soon as they had seen the cloud descending down the stairs and into the kitchen, and had apperated up stairs to aid a horrified Molly.

Suddenly Harry's bed room door opened revealing a very sickly ill green faced Ron and Ginny, whom had their hands over their mouths and noses, as the cloud had the strong nasty aroma that reminded you of dung bombs, only stronger and much, much worse, and more lingering.

Mrs. Weasley shrieked "Stay where you are, and don't leave that room any of you, and open the window in there widely." They did as they were told and quickly closed the door. There was no need for them to open the window, as Draco had already beaten them to it, and he and Harry had their heads hanging out of it gasping for air, on the verge of emptying the contents from their stomachs from the night before.

Hermione was positively a lime shade of green, and was sitting in the corner with a pillow covering her nose and mouth. She had never been subjected to such a god awful smell in her entire life. It smelt worse then the troll from first year, and that had just got to be saying something right there.

Draco turned to face Ron and Ginny and said "Don't tell me; let me guess, it shouldn't be all that complicated now should it?" Draco grinned and said as he sniggered "Fred and George are still trying to improve and make dung bombs smell even stronger, and worse then before, aren't they?"

Ron and Ginny grinned. Ron replied "Could it be more obvious? They've been experimenting with dung bombs since last summer. It gets worse and more toxic each and every time they test them, thinking they've finally cracked it, when in truth it was only more unstable then last time."

Hermione asked "I wonder what the two of them are doing now?" As if on cue there was a loud cracking noise, revealing the twins mere seconds later. Everyone jumped in shock. Fred and George escaping into Harry's room wasn't what shook them up, it was the fact of how the twins choose to make there presence known.

Ron grinned and said "You two are so gonna get it when mum finds you, no doubt about that." Draco chuckled and asked "How much longer can the two of you keep this up for without her crushing you? And exactly what ingredients did you two use, because I'm guessing that out in the hall way was not supposed to happen?"

Fred told them what they used; then George revealed what order they added each ingredient. Draco burst out laughing. He gasped between chuckles. "No wonder it exploded, those two last ingredients you added should never, and I mean never be inserted at the exact same time."

He added "The first one you used is meant to go in before any of the other ingredients, and the second one you used is supposed to be the last ingredient that you add, no matter what potion or experiment they are used for."

George asked curiously and more then a tad puzzled "How would you know that?" Draco replied "I happened to be very good at potions, plus I've used those main two ingredients on more then one particular occasion."

Harry was about to ask Draco and Ron something, when the door to his bedroom came bursting open revealing Mrs. Weasley in a towering rage. Mrs. Weasley shrieked "You two" she bellowed pointing a finger at Fred and George. "I've never in all my life have I had the displeasure of having my nose in contacted with such a god awful and foul smell until this very moment."

Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore were standing behind her trying to conceal there laughter and the grins that were fighting to reveal themselves, but were doing a terrible job of it so far. "What in earth were the two of you doing to course that disgusting vile smelling cloud?" asked Mrs. Weasley who was feeling seriously nauseous.

"Dung bombs" Said Fred pleasantly "Yeah" added George, just as pleasantly. "We were trying to improve them so when you dropped one it would seem like you dropped fifty or a hundred of them at once instead of just one."

Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore and the others had to stifle their laughter, as the situation was so funny but also knowing it wouldn't be all that wise to laugh in front of Molly, at least when she was as mad as she was at that very moment.

"Dung bombs?" she replied incredulously "You can't be serious. Of all the existing products you could have tampered with, you had to choose the vilest smelling one of all, you two can't just do some quietly can you or discreetly? No you two have to try and suffocate the entire house hold in the process."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Fred and George again and said "If the two of you course a mess again like you have to day mark my words, I will make you clean the entire mess up without your wands and I will not return them to you until you have finished."

With that said and done she turned on her heel and went down stairs to make breakfast, muttering irritably under her breath about the twins trying to suffocate them and blow them up along with the entire house. She was followed by Arthur and Albus.

When everyone was certain she was out of ear shot they all burst out laughing. Draco grinned and said "If I had ever done any thing like that at the manor, then Lucius would have hexed me there and then." Harry nodded and added "I would have been beaten with Dudley's stick he had when he attended Smelting, and kicked under the stairs and starved for a week."

Draco turned to Harry and said "You surely can't be serious." Draco was horrified and the thought of that happening to Harry made him feel sick to the bone. Harry replied "I'm afraid so, the Dursley's despised me because of my birth right and what I represent to them, which was a freak of nature, and they made no secret of how they truly felt about me."

Suddenly an owl flew through the open window and landed in the centre of the bed. Harry untied the three letters from the owl's leg. The owl then spread its wings and took off again.

The letters were from Hogwarts and were addressed to Harry and Hermione the third letter contained everyone's Hogwarts letters. Hermione opened her letter and after a moment was jumping up and down saying "I'm head girl, I'm head girl,

I've been made head girl."

Harry grinned and said, "Good that means extra company for me." Hermione squealed with glee "You mean you've been made head boy?" Harry smiled and said "Yeah I have, they've made me head boy."

Harry had also been made a prefect back in fifth year along with Ron and Hermione. Each house had been given two extra prefects. So instead of having two prefects to a house they had four each. Dumbledore had done that because he felt they needed extra prefects to help keep tabs on the students, after Voldemort became more active back in their fifth year.

Ginny starting jumping up and down "I'm a prefect, they made me a prefect." Ron and the twins congratulated their baby sister. Fred and George apperated down stairs and told Mrs. Weasley that Harry and Hermione was Hogwarts new head boy and head girl and Ginny was made a prefect.

Mrs. Weasley appeared up the stairs and took both Harry and Hermione and Ginny in a big hug and said she was so proud of them. Harry didn't know weather to cry or be happy. Harry had never had a mother figure that was proud of him until Mrs. Weasley. In the end he just settled for smiling at her and thanking her.

Mrs. Weasley also hugged her daughter to her and informed her that she could have an owl or a cat as a gift for being made a prefect. Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe now all of her children, all except the twins had been made prefects. She had never been more proud of her children and to be known as their mother.

She turned to everyone as she wiped a few tears out of her eyes and announced breakfast would be ready soon and to hurry up and get ready and come down stairs. And that the headmaster was here to see that the Vertiaserum was administered to Draco correctly.


	3. Three

**Harry potter only you always and forever.**

**Chapter 3: Vertiaserum**

Half an hour later when the cloud had cleared and everyone was dressed they all sat around the table eating breakfast. Mr. Weasley asked Dumbledore when Draco would be given the Vertiaserum. Dumbledore replied "After everyone has finished eating."

After everyone had finished eating and the dishes had been cleared away from the table, everyone remained seated around the kitchen table. Harry pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and passed it to Dumbledore. The bottle contained a clear mixture that looked like water, only water wouldn't have the desired affect of preventing you from lying.

Dumbledore removed the cork from the bottle and tilted it over Draco's open mouth he dropped three small drops onto the tip of his tongue. Hermione cleared her throat and asked Dumbledore. "How long will it take before the Vertiaserum will take effect" Dumbledore had replied "Round about now, so who would like to ask the first question?"

Ron asked "Can we ask him anything?" Dumbledore smiled slightly and replied "Within reason of course, yes you can." Hermione turned to look around the whole table and suggested "Seeing as Harry will be the one who will have to spend the most and closest time with Draco, I think it only makes sense if Harry was the one who asked the first question."

Everyone agreed so Harry went first and asked "Malfoy why did you treat me and Ron, the way you did, on the very first day on the train on the way to Hogwarts?" Draco replied "Because you refused my offer of friendship and Ron had your friendship and I didn't, and that really hurt."

Harry thought he saw something flicker in Draco's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Harry wasn't the only one who thought they had seen something flicker in Draco's eyes. Hermione swore she saw a faint glimmer of sadness pain and longing in Draco's eyes when he had looked at Harry, when Harry had asked him that question.

Hermione turned to look at Draco and asked "Draco do you see Harry as a friend or something much more then a friend?" Everyone around the table gave Hermione a strange look, but turned to Draco expectantly.

Draco took a deep breath and replied "I see Harry as so much more then a friend." Ron was Grinning broadly he had a plan, here suddenly released there was more to Draco's feeling's for Harry then he had first realised. Ron said "Draco, are you in love with Harry, and if you are, then for how long have you been?"

Harry went indescribably pale and said "For Merlin's sake, what is the idea of that? Why ask him something like that?" Ron ignored Harry as if he hadn't even interrupted him. He continued "Well are you and since when?" Draco replied "Yes

I am in love with Harry, and I have been since our fourth year."

Harry nearly fell backwards in his chair and was only prevented from doing so because of Draco's quick reflexes, as Harry had been sitting between Him and Ron. When Harry had recovered he turned to Ron and asked "Now would you care to explain why you had to ask him that?"

Ron replied "Well, I asked him that because of the answers he gave to yours and Hermione's questions. Like for starters he told you when you refused his offer of friendship he said it hurt him. Well, if your friendship didn't mean anything to him in the first place he wouldn't have been hurt he would have been just pissed from an inflated and bruised ego."

He added "And there was the answer he gave to Hermione's question when she asked him if he saw you as a friend or as more then a friend. He said he saw you as so much more then a friend. If I'm not mistaken, I would say the evidence speaks for it's self, wouldn't you?"

Ron concluded "I just thought if I was right, which I undoubtedly am, I thought you had the right to know someone was in love with you, and someone wanted you for who you really were, and not just because your Harry Potter "The Boy Who Lived".

Ron then turned back to Draco and asked "Do Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe and Lester know about you refusing to receive the dark mark and how did they react to that piece of information?" Draco sighed and replied "They all know and have turned against me, saying I'm a traitor fraternizing with the enemy."

Ron added "Professor Dumbledore what is going to happen to Draco now all his house mates have turned against him, especially those main four?" Dumbledore replied "Mr. Malfoy will be removed from the dungeons for his own safety. The classes he shared with his own house will be taken with the Gryffindor's instead, and lesson such as potions and care of magical creatures."

He added with a hopeful tone to his voice "I was hoping that the three of you will stay close to him" he gestured towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. "And as for dinner times, Mr. Malfoy will be removed from the Slytherin's table to the Gryffindor table."

The trio agreed they would stay close to Draco during lessons and meal times, knowing the Slytherin's weren't to be trusted. And that they would surely try to do serious physical harm to Draco for not becoming a death eater and serving Voldemort. They were all relieved that they had one less Malfoy among the death eater ranks to deal with.


	4. Four

**Harry potter only you always and forever.**

**Chapter 4: Taking orders**

****

After everyone had finished discussing what to and what not to tell the other Gryffindor's about Draco's situation, Ron and the twins went out into the fields for a game of Quidditch. Hermione and Ginny went for a walk together, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in the garden in the sun. Leaving only Dumbledore Harry and Draco remaining seated around the table.

"So Professor what did you want to see me and Harry about alone?" Draco had asked. Dumbledore replied "I wanted to discuss the reason with the two of you as to why I have chosen to put the two of you together."

He added "The real reason I have chosen to put the two of you together, is because the both of you are two of the most powerful young wizards I've have ever met. Your strength and your magical skills are a remarkable match or they soon will be. The two of you together are capable of such greatness."

Draco asked "Which one of us is the most powerful? I'm guessing Harry is more then likely more powerful then me, seeing as Voldemort seems to want Harry dead." Dumbledore replied "Yes indeed you are correct. I believe you will be powerful, but unfortunately never as powerful as Harry will be, as soon as he has gained all of his powers."

Harry and Draco gestured for him to continue. Dumbledore thought to himself **'Enjoy and make the most of the peace in the room Albus, as it sure as hell isn't going to last. The shit is surely going to hit the fan'** "Harry, Draco what I'm about to tell you I assure you is necessary. I'm certain especially you Harry are not going to be too pleased with this particular turn of events."

Harry looked dubiously "Ah professor why don't I like the sound of this information I'm still oblivious to?" asked Harry, slightly alarmed. "Maybe that has something to do with the fact that you are not going to like it" replied Dumbledore.

Draco flinched at the murderous look Harry was sending his way and said "Professor what did you have in mind exactly?" Dumbledore replied "I have arranged for you and Harry to have sleeping quarters together, and Harry if it make's you feel any better, Mr. Weasley will be sharing sleeping quarters also with Mr. Zabini."

He added "You see I need the four of you on hand at all times. I am not expecting the four of you to be in each others pockets all the time. Just make sure you are close by to each other at all times, so I'm able to get a hold of the four of you wherever either of you is at any time."

Harry went lime green "You cannot be serious professor" Harry said in a choked up tone of voice. Draco was positively beaming and grinning from ear to ear. He thought to himself seeing the powerful more experienced wizard in a different light. **'Dumbledore can't be all that bad if he is willing to put me in the same sleeping quarters with Harry potter'**

Dumbledore was his new found best friend, there was a god after all and his name was Albus Dumbledore Draco winked at Dumbledore and mouthed the words "Thank you" while Harry was to busy with is head and face flat down on the kitchen table moaning.

Dumbledore had to stifle his laughter. Draco really did love Harry, and the funny part was Harry was close to spitting flames at Draco and himself, while Draco looked at Harry lovingly.

Harry looked up and said "Do you think it is very wise to put me in the same sleeping quarters with someone who has just admitted there undying love for me under Vertiaserum no less?" Dumbledore replied "I'm sure you have got nothing to worry about, surely Mr. Malfoy is gentleman enough to not pursue his feeling towards you without your consent."

Draco sighed "Look" said Draco in a hurt and slightly annoyed tone of voice. "I won't pursue my feelings towards you if that is what you want, of course that won't change the way I feel about you or what I feel for you."

Harry snorted and spat irritably "Since when have you Malfoy took other peoples feelings and wishes to not pursue certain unwanted subjects others don't wish to speak of into consideration?"

If Draco was able to spit flames or curse Harry on the spot by just looking at him, then there was no doubt that he would have done so, however much he was in love with him. He did not appreciate Harry's words or the tone he had used to deliver the words in question.

Dumbledore smiled and added "I really would take Mr. Malfoy's word for it, seeing as he is still and will still be under the Vertiaserum for another twenty minutes." Harry replied "You mean he can't lie for another twenty minutes, and that he was actually telling the truth when he said he wouldn't pursue his feelings towards me?" Dumbledore nodded in reply.

Harry sighed in frustration and defeat and replied "Fine. I will put up with sharing sleeping quarters, it's only for a year but seriously; don't think for even one mere second that I am happy at all with this situation."

It was almost painful for Dumbledore to reveal to Harry that he would have to continue sharing sleeping quarters with Draco until Voldemort was defeated. So thinking of how Harry was surely to react and for the sake of his and Draco's protection, Draco's in particular, he did what he did next.

Dumbledore turned to both Harry and Draco and told them "Would you please give me your wands just for a minute?" Harry and Draco gave him a strange look but did as they were told and reluctantly gave their wands to Dumbledore.

"Now" added Dumbledore "I expect you are both wondering why I have took your wands from the two of you" they both nodded. Dumbledore gripped the two wands in his hands knowing what he was about to reveal would have Harry declaring war against Draco for sure.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and revealed "Harry actually you happen to be mistaken, as I'm afraid you will have to continue sharing sleeping quarters with Mr. Malfoy until Voldemort is defeated." Draco quickly realised why Dumbledore had taken their wands from them, considering the look Harry was sending his way stated if he had his wand, then he would be cursing Malfoy's pale pureblood ass without thinking twice about it.

Harry stood up and left the kitchen table and silently walked up the stairs to his room slammed the door and screamed at the top of his lungs every rude curse he knew. Dumbledore turned to Draco and gave him a look that said _**'good luck I sure as hell don't envy you when you finally choose to face Harry again'**_

Draco smiled weakly at Dumbledore and figured he would have to face Harry's wrath sooner or later. Draco got up from around the kitchen table and steeled himself for the shit he was undoubtedly bound to receive from Harry, when he finally came face to face with the raging Gryffindor.

He was without a doubt not looking forward to confronting him, he had been told of how Harry was able to make things violently explode when he was seriously pissed off. He had no desire to be on the receiving end of all of that raw magic and rage.


	5. Five

**Harry potter only you always and forever.**

**Chapter 5: Tears and discovering the truth.**

After Dumbledore had left Draco went up stairs and was relieved to see Harry had calmed down to the point of just being disgusted, and his murderous intentions had taken a back seat in his mind for the time being.

Harry turned to Draco and said, "I'm going to go and join the others for a game of Quidditch, it's entirely up to you if you choose to join us or not." Harry was about to get his fire bolt out of his trunk, when they both noticed there was two barn owls outside taping on the window of Harry's room with their beaks.

Draco went to the window and opened it letting the owls in. The owls dropped a rather large package warped in plain brown paper onto the bed. The object unmistakably resembled the shape of a broomstick.

Harry slowly made his way towards the bed and stared at the package for a moment then reached out to untie the string that held the paper against the broom, while Harry did that Draco continued over to his own trunk to get out his own broom.

Suddenly Harry let out a loud gasp, and held up a new broom in both his hands. This wasn't just any broom; no it happened to be the most recent addition to the fire bolt series. There was a note with it from Sirius, telling him to enjoy it and wishing him a happy birthday.

"That's a fine broom you've got there Harry." Draco added as he came over to stand closer to Harry, to get a better look. Harry couldn't say anything in return, as he was just too shocked to say anything, he just stared down at the fine looking broom in his hands, that his godfather had gave him for his birthday.

"Harry you do realise that isn't just any old broom you happen to hold in your hands, don't you? And it is also an extremely expensive model as well, actually it is the most expensive model there is available at the moment."

Harry suddenly snapped out of his dazed sort of trance and asked Draco how he knew that. Draco quickly walked back over to his trunk and pulled out a broom which was exactly the same model of broom Harry currently held in his hands.

Harry turned to Draco and asked him when he had got the new addition to the fire bolt series. Draco suddenly looked stricken with such sadness, that Harry suddenly did the unthinkable; he put his broom down on the bed, before he walked over to Draco, and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Look Malfoy you really don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Harry said in an almost tender tone of voice. "Its ok" replied Draco. "I want to; it's just really hard to talk about it." He continued "You see when I heard about the new addition to the fire bolt series, I decided I wanted, well, actually had to have that broom. So I sent my mother an owl asking for that particular broom, seeing as my seventeenth birthday was coming up at the time."

He paused for a moment before continuing "So without me even knowing at the time, my mother did actually get me the broom. I didn't actually get it until I was called to Dumbledore's office on the morning of my birthday."

He paused again, as reliving memories such as these was painful. He took a deep breath and continued "When I entered Dumbledore's office the first people I noticed in the office when I arrived was a man and a woman, the woman I recognised straight away, as the same auror that had been after my father in the past."

He added "I knew something wasn't right because there wasn't just two aurors in Dumbledore's office at the time, but both professors McGonagall and Snape were there to. So I asked that particular auror I recognised what she wanted, I told her that I hadn't seen or heard from my father since the beginning of my sixth year."

Harry noted Draco looked even paler then usual. "It suddenly hit me why they were there, when I asked if my mother was ok everyone went really quiet and tried to avoid looking at me. Then she told me that she and her partner had received information from the ministry, information informing them that a house elf had found my mother lying dead on the floor in the office in my father's chambers that he used when he was at home at the manor."

He paused again, but continued at Harry's nod of encouragement "I then realised the vision I had had the night before had been real, and had actually happened. I realised at that very moment that my visions weren't worthless, and I was really a genuine seer after all."

He added bitterly "I was going to tell Snape after breakfast what I had seen in my vision the night before, but he beat me to it, and sent me an owl in the morning post at breakfast. The note was to tell me that I had to go straight to Dumbledore's office after breakfast, and that I wasn't in any kind of trouble."

Harry frowned "So that was why you were really distant and a lot less vocally abusive towards me Ron and Hermione in the last week of our sixth year, before the holidays?" Harry asked all of a sudden. "Yeah that was why; I really avoided pretty much everyone after that" Draco replied.

"Anyway I felt like if I didn't get out of that office quickly I would have suffocated and keel over, I felt like I couldn't breathe, it felt so bad. So I quickly fled the room like the coward I know I was for running away."

Harry shook his head and said "You are not a coward Draco; she was your mother after all. I take it you were a lot closer to your mother then you were your father?" Harry added. "Thanks. And by the way it makes a nice change to here you call me by my first name instead of my family name" Draco had replied.

He continued "Anyway I fled the room and I moved so quickly I hardly noticed McGonagall had tried to reach out to me and comfort me, but I was too quick for her, plus I didn't realise Dumbledore had followed me until I heard him call my name calling me back."

He continued "When I turned round I noticed he was hold a package wrapped in green and silver paper. I also realised that it was in fact a broom, and was the broom I had asked for, she had got me what I had asked her for."

Draco's eyes filled with tears, but none fell. He cleared his throat and went on "Dumbledore told me that the aurors had found the broom among her possessions when they had searched the manor. The last words my mother ever said to me were said through a note that was inside the paper with the broom."

He sighed wearily and continued "She told me that she hoped she had got me the right broom, and that she loved me so much and was so proud of what I had accomplished, and what she knew I would do and become in the future. The last thing my mother seen before my father killed her with the killing curse, was a vision of me and you standing with her future grand children in our arms."

Draco flushed slightly, after telling Harry what his mother had seen. But he continued on. He needed to, or else he wouldn't ever be able to finish. "That was what she also wrote in the note to me; it was more like a letter. The way she wrote the letter it was if she knew that my father knew about her working for the order, and was coming to kill her."

Before he could continue his voice cracked, and before he could stop himself he broke down into floods of tears. Harry was too shocked, but suddenly certain feelings and emotions kicked in. Harry didn't even realise he felt for Draco in that kind of way, until that very second. But he was absolute certain, that those feelings he was feeling were real, and not a figure of his imagination, or the heat of the moment kinder thing.

He also realised at that moment that the problems he had had with Draco at the beginning of there fifth year, where he found it hard to fight with Draco, whenever Draco would start anything. But he had been put off and decided to leave things alone, after what Draco had said about Cedric Diggory and every single nasty thing he had done on the way home on the train, at the end of their fifth year.

But now Draco had converted to their side, and had changed his views about Ron and all the Weasley's, plus Hermione and muggles, plus his mother's death at the hands of his father. Somehow those feelings he had been starting to develop at the beginning of their fifth year, had returned much stronger and deeper, and with sure vengeance.

Harry then knew what he had to, no not had to, but actually and truly wanted to do. He then closed the rest of the distance that remained between himself and Draco. He slowly moved his hand up to stroke the side of Draco's face with his thumb, and then he gently pushed way the strands of hair that had managed to fall into Draco's eyes.

What Harry did next made Draco's breath catch in his throat. Harry leaned in even closer, and gently and lightly brushed his lips against Draco's. When Harry slightly pulled his face away he couldn't help but smile, at the shocked expression that graced Draco's face. His eyes were wide with shock and tears still ran freely down his cheeks, but not as heavy or as fast as before.

Draco then looked deep into Harry's eyes as if he was looking for something or was silently asking Harry for permission, he must have found what he was looking for or got his answer, because in that instant Draco slowly leaned forward and captured Harry's mouth in a passionate kiss.

He didn't dare move his hands up further so he could touch Harry, out of fear of what spell Harry must have been under would break, and Harry would go back to hating him. But instead Harry, who must have read Draco's thoughts or sensed how hesitant Draco was being, responded to the kiss, and leaned in towards Draco, until they were impossibly close.

Taking that as his cue to continue, Draco firmly but gently at the same time wound his arms around Harry's waist, Harry responded by wounding his arms around Draco's neck and deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue deeply into Draco's mouth.

Draco let out a small sob and sigh of sudden happiness into Harry's mouth. Harry let out a little whimper, it felt wonderful kissing Draco. He knew at that moment that he was where he was supposed to be, and with whom he was supposed to be with, it felt so natural.

Meanwhile out in the fields Hermione and Ginny had joined Ron and the twins as they played Quidditch. Ron turned and looked at the others and said. "Maybe we should get back before Harry try's to strangle Draco, I don't think it's wise to leave them alone for too long."

Everyone agreed Ron probably wasn't that far wrong about Harry even tempting to strangle Draco. They knew he was fuming about Draco's sudden appearance at the Burrow and in his life. So they all made their way back towards the Burrow, once Ron and the twins had landed and dismounted their brooms.

Neither one of them, not even Hermione would have expected to find the sight that lay before them, when they finally reached the Burrow, and Harry's room. They quietly walked up the stairs, so if there was any sounds coming from the room, that sound anything like a struggle, then they would be ready for it.

But instead of the sound of a struggle taking place, they heard the unmistakable sounds of passion, which definitely didn't sound like a struggle. Ron and the twins stepped forwards, and the sight that lay before them turned there ears and cheeks a violent shade of red as red as all the Weasley's family hair combined together.

Harry and Draco only remained in there underwear. They were so impossibly close, that it was near impossible to tell where one began and the other ended. Every time they moved around on the bed the bed wound make a small creaking sound, this brought a wicked shit eating grin on Ron's face.

The twins took one look at their baby brother and only managed to stop them selves grabbing Ron and giving him the infamous Weasley twin's third degree lecture. It suddenly dawned on them, the reason why Ron had not asked Hermione out, or hung around with a lot of the other members of the opposite gender. He was gay.

There was now no denying such facts, the evidence spoke for it's self. Ron's face was impossibly flushed bright red, and it was obvious that the bulge in Ron old hand me down warn jeans, was unmistakably a hard on.

Fred and George turned their gaze towards the girls, who were extremely flushed with embarrassment, Fred and George discreetly as they possibly could with the girls standing near by, tried to get hold of their brother's attention, who started to protest. But he stopped and remained silent and wide eyed; when he clearly saw what the twins were trying to discreetly get his attention to focus on.

Hermione and Ginny were standing close together to close in fact; a lot closer then any normal female heterosexual friends would ever. Their hands were a mere breaths inch away from linking together. Fred and George's senses were in dramatic over load to say the least, today interesting things kept happening right before there eyes.

First Draco admitted his true feelings for Harry. Then here was Harry at that very moment half naked, in the process of being screwed by Draco. Then Ron got a hard on from just watching them go at it. Then to put the final layer of icing on top of the cake, Hermione and Ginny were practically holding hands with each other, right in front of them.

Fred and George were just dying to send owls to Charlie and Bill in Romania and Egypt, telling them they were possibly no longer the only ones in the family that were gay. Fred suddenly had an idea. He whispered something in George's ear, who grinned evilly when Fred had finished telling him his plan.

Fred and George managed to persuade Ron, Hermione and Ginny to go with them to their room. Once they were all in Fred and George's room, Fred grinned happily to himself, his plan was taking shape, just like he hoped it would.

George walked over to his trunk and took out an old muggle calendar that he and Fred used to look at all the time, when they first started to notice girls a lot more. Of course it was the girls they wanted to look at, considering the calendar consisted of both genders in their swimming wear.

Fred said he and George needed a favour, he asked the other three to tell them which part of the calendar looked the best, the male or the female half. The others didn't realise the implications, at least until they had spilled their guts, revealing their darkest of secrets, their true sexual preferences.

The situation seem innocent enough to them, how wrong could have they been. Hermione and Ginny said they preferred the female half of the calendar, when compared to the male half. Ron disagreed; he said the male half was definitely better, better then the female half of the calendar.

Fred and George both screeched happily, happy that they'd been proved right yet again. Ron and the other two looked at the twins, as if to say _**'It looks like they've finally lost their marbles'**_ but went wide eyed with pure horror, when it finally dawned on them, what they'd just admitted to, and in front of the twins of all people.

They had just come out to the twins, they were absolutely mortified. At that moment, Ron and the girls, Ron especially declared war against the twins; they were in for some serious pay back.


	6. Six

**Harry potter only you always and forever.**

**Chapter 6: The infamous Raging Weasley temper**

Meanwhile down the hall in Harry's room, Harry and Draco lay wrapped in each others arms, naked under the cool cotton sheets and blankets on Harry's bed. Harry lay on his left side and faced Draco with his hand resting on Draco's chest, and his other arm draped lightly over Draco's waist, while his other hand absently caressed the side of Draco's hip.

Draco had both arms wrapped firmly but gently around Harry's waist, while Harry's head rested against his shoulder and he rested his head lightly beside Harry's. Draco suddenly looked down at Harry and breathed a quiet laugh, and said "Never in a million years did I ever think I could ever possibly hold you for real in my arms, only in my dreams."

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled contentedly, he then leaned forward and captured Draco's mouth firmly but gently under his into the most passionate kiss either one of them had ever experienced before. Every thing felt so right to the both of them, things were finally the way they should have been over a year ago.

Draco's mouth fitted to perfection under Harry's, as if it was made only for kissing Harry. Draco then slightly rose off the bed, pulling Harry under him, so Harry was lying flat on his back under Draco. The both of them did this without having to break away from the kiss they shared.

Draco then deepened the kiss, and made it even more intense by quickly slipping his tongue deeply into Harry's mouth and exploring every single inch of the inside of Harry's mouth, without missing a mere inch. The longer they kissed, the hungrier their kissing became.

Suddenly a loud piercing screaming could be heard from nearby. The both of them broke away abruptly, when they realised they had forgotten to close the door, before they went too far. They expected to find Mrs. Weasley in the door way, screaming in horror, but there was nobody there.

Then they heard the same scream again, only this time closely followed by the words **"YOU EVIL LOUSY FUCKING BASTARDS. HOW DARE YOU, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, HERMIONE AND GINNY. I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU?!" **

Both Harry and Draco recognised that voice, only neither one of them had ever heard that certain person as angry as they sounded at that moment. Harry knew this because the person happened to be his best friend. And Draco knew this because he had been on the receiving end of that temper on more then one particular occasion, when he had acted like an ass in the past. The person was none other then Ron Weasley.

Both Harry and Draco quickly got out of bed and got dressed in the clothes they had removed in such frenzy earlier on, that they kept finding their clothes in the strangest of places. Draco snorted when he found His underwear on top of the lamp shade. Harry also smirked at the sight of it.

Both Harry and Draco agreed, as they made their way towards the source of the howls of rage coming from Ron, that never ever had they known the fiery red headed Gryffindor to erupt into such a powerful rage, as it was still unknown to Harry and Draco that that rage was squarely directed straight at the twins.

Harry then said to Draco "It must have been something really, really bad for Ron to explode with rage like that." Draco added "I wonder who it was that was responsible, and what exactly did they do?"

They quickly stopped in their tracks, when they heard two separate howls of rage coming from the twin's room. Harry and Draco looked at each other, and nodded, and said at the same time "Hermione and Ginny!"

They quickly ran towards the twin's room, hopping to put a stop to any fist fights before they could even get started. When they reached the twins room they were surprised to see Dumbledore had returned, and had brought none other then Blaise Zabini with him.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to calm the now raging twins, spitting words full of venom, while Blaise held Ron to him closely, whilst he was trying to get Ron to calm down, and was doing a good job of it so far.

Dumbledore was trying to calm down Hermione and Ginny, who were both shaking with rage, they were furious. Draco and Harry and the others went wide eyed, when they saw Ron and Blaise kissing passionately, and wrapped up in each others arms.

Harry and Draco cleared their throats loudly to get Ron and Blaise attention, and alert them to their surroundings, and what they were doing, and who was witnessing it. Things were about to get very, very interesting, in more ways then one.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been sitting in the garden in the sun when they heard a loud cracking noise coming from their kitchen; they knew straight away someone had apperated into their kitchen. They quickly headed for the kitchen to see who had apperated in there.

When they got in the kitchen, they were surprised to discover that Dumbledore had returned, and had brought someone with him, that looked like another student. Mr. Weasley said "Back so soon, Albus?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Blaise and said "Albus have you brought me another young man to play the mother role to?" Dumbledore smiled at her and said "I'm sorry to have to do this, but do you mind taking in another of my students." He added "I realise this must be a serious disruption to your whole house hold."

Mrs. Weasley waved him off and said "Not at all Albus." Mr. Weasley added "More the merrier." Mrs Weasley nodded and said "Yes. I've really enjoyed having Draco here over the summer; he is a very pleasant young man indeed."

Blaise nearly choked, he had never ever heard anyone refer to Draco Malfoy as pleasant. He knew Draco was anything but pleasant. Blaise thought to himself** 'Ah Drake really must have been laying on the charm, to make someone think he was very pleasant'**


	7. Seven

**Harry potter only you always and forever.**

**Chapter 7: Blaise Zabini**

Mrs. Weasley asked Blaise what was his story, just as Blaise was about to reply, there was a series of screams and raged yells coming from above them up stairs. Everyone flinched, when they heard the raged words **"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" **Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly apperated up stairs, they were followed by Dumbledore, who apperated after them, while Blaise raced up the stairs two at a time.

Blaise noticed the first door at the top of the stairs was open; he walked towards it, checking to see if that was where all the commotion was going on. But what he saw brought a broad shit eating grin on his face. He thought to himself **'Thank Merlin for that, it's about time those two admitted their true feelings for each other'**

He first realised back in their fifth year, that there was more to the feud that had been going on between Harry potter and his best friend, since their first year. He knew, because he hated Jason Lester since their first year. But he and Lester never scrapped like or as often, as Harry and Draco used to.

He and Lester only exchanged insults and verbal abuse at each other, when Snape or any of the other teachers would pair him with Lester in their lessons. But Harry and Draco were different; they would go out of their way to start fights with each other, in the hall ways or in their lessons.

And their antics on the Quidditch pitch were nothing short of entertaining. They were madly in love with each other, but didn't know how to deal with such feelings and emotions like that towards each other, so they ended up at each others throats whenever they came into contacted with each other.

Blaise heard someone shriek and quickly ran down the hall before there was any blood shed. When he reached the twins room, Blaise froze still on the spot, because there in the middle of the room was Mr. Weasley, trying to hold onto a certain handsome red haired man, none other then Ron Weasley.

Blaise quickly realised Dumbledore had brought him to the Weasley's. Blaise had never been happier or more relived to see anyone, as much as he was Ron at that moment. Blaise quickly went over to Mr. Weasley, who was trying to get a raging Ron under control. He told Mr. Weasley he could handle Ron, and suggested he should help Mrs. Weasley with the twins, whom were hell bent on getting their hands on Ron.

Blaise grabbed hold of Ron and wrapped the raging teen in his arms and said "Ron take it easy, relax it's me." He gently kissed Ron at the back of his neck and sighed with relief and contentment, when Ron leaned back into his arms and relaxed, and cuddled up to him.

Blaise caressed the side of Ron's face then leaned forwards and kissed him passionately. Blaise thought he might never let Ron go ever again, as he had not had the red haired teen in his arms all summer, it felt like a life time they had both missed each other so much. Ron and Blaise had been dating since their forth year, and had managed to keep their relationship a secret all this time.

Suddenly both Draco and Harry cleared their throats loudly, to announce their presence and to warn and alert Ron and Blaise to their surroundings, and what they were doing and the fact Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were witnessing the whole situation.

Ron and Blaise quickly broke away from each other, when they realised everyone was watching them. Ron looked at both his parents, and noticed they looked slightly alarmed, but also noticed afterwards that their facial expressions became softer, when they noticed how worried and embarrassed both Ron and Blaise were.

Ron was expecting his mother to have a go at him when she walked to wards him, but was surprise when she took him into a motherly hug and said "Ronald Weasley how long have you known you were gay, and have kept a secret from me and your father?"

Ron sighed with relief and said "Since Charlie and Bill told you they were gay." Mrs. Weasley gave him a sympathetic look and said "You mean to tell me you've have known you were gay since you were fourteen, and have kept it a secret from me and your father?"

Ron replied, "I was afraid you would think my life style was disgusting, and that you would disown me, you weren't exactly pleased at first when Charlie and Bill came out to you and Dad and the rest of the family."

Mrs. Weasley replied sadly "I'm so sorry you thought you were unable to talk to me and your father about what is happening in your life." Mr. Weasley chuckled ruefully and said "Well, look on the bright side Molly dear, at least he hasn't made us wait eight years after he'd found out he was gay, like Charlie and Bill did."

Mrs. Weasley turned to all of them and Said "I want all of you to know, you can come and discuss whatever is bothering you or problems you may have with me and Arthur. Don't ever think either of us would think any different or less of you."

Hermione said "I'm glad you and Mr. Weasley feel that way, as me and Ginny have something we've wanted to tell the two of you, but we were really worried about how you would react." Mrs Weasley asked gently "What is it" She could sense both girls were terrified and valued her and Mr. Weasley's opinions.

Hermione replied "Me and Ginny have been dating for the last two and a half years." Harry, Draco, Ron and Blaise grimaced, and nearly choked. Harry asked "You mean you're both lesbians, and you never said anything?" Hermione and Ginny both nodded and grinned evilly at the expressions on all of the boys faces apart from the twins who just looked very smug.

They could tell they all looked repulsed by the idea of them being lesbians, not just them but probably all lesbians. Mrs. Weasley said "As long as you are both happy, then me and Arthur are as well, we just want all of you to be happy."

Mrs. Weasley added "In that case if there isn't anything else that I or Arthur should be made aware of, then I am going to go down stairs and start dinner." She turned to Hermione and Ginny and asked "Would the two of you be willing to come and help me get dinner started?" They both accepted.

Before they could leave the twins suddenly piped up "Mum and Harry and Draco are also together." Both Harry and Draco glared evilly at the twins. Mrs. Weasley didn't need to ask whether it were true or not, the looks that they both shot the twins was more then enough prove, that told her that they were indeed a couple.

She smiled at them when she noticed they were blushing. She then shook her head disapprovingly at the twins, before leading the girls down stairs to the kitchen. The twins were disappointed that they didn't get a bigger and more explosive reaction out of their parents, their mother especially.

Mr. Weasley turned to Dumbledore and asked "Will you be joining us all for dinner?" Dumbledore nodded and replied "Of course I still need to discuss Mr. Zabini's situation with everyone. Everyone needs to be brought up to date, if plans that have been made are to work."

Mr. Weasley added "And oh yes, that reminds me, will you be available for dinner tonight, as Molly is going to prepare a feast? She has invited Remus, Sirius, and Tonks." Mr. Weasley also added "It's about time Sirius was included in every day activities again, at least now he's been cleared by the Minister of magic, and declared a free and innocent man."

Dumbledore nodded and replied "Yes I agree, and yes Arthur I will be attending tonight's dinner, seeing as I need to inform Sirius, Remus and Tonks of Mr. Malfoy's and Mr. Zabini's situations" Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement.

Mr. Weasley then turned to Fred and George and told them sternly "Please try to behave, and stop teasing your brother and sister." The twins promised they would try their best. Mr. Weasley nodded his expression clearly screaming, _**'Yeah right, and I can smell Hippogriff shit, coming from a mile away' **_

Harry and the others stifled their laughter, when they saw the expression on Mr. Weasley's face, knowing what the expression was telling them, without words. He added "Oh yes, and your mother as arranged a surprise for the four of you."

He then left the room, with Dumbledore on his heel. This left everyone else on their own, more then a little dangerous, when you consider what had just done down between them all.


	8. Eight

_**AN: The way the guys are acting over Hermione and Ginny being lesbians is what I used to put up with. I'm not a lesbian, but in college I did have two gay friends, who happen to be a gay married couple. And the way I have wrote the boys in this, is the way my two friends acted. So just in case people were wondering if that is how I feel and act around lesbians, let me assure it is not. So please don't flame me. Besides I'm out of marshmallows to toast.**_

**Harry potter only you always and forever**

**Chapter 8: The evil teasing Weasley twins and setting the rules**

****

Back in Harry's room, Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise and the twins were sitting around talking about everything that had been happening all summer. Harry said "I don't believe it Hermione and Ginny lesbians who would have thought it even possible?"

Harry had an evil shit eating grin plastered across his face. Draco, Ron and Blaise had the same evil shit eating grins plastered over their faces as well. George suddenly had an idea; he knew exactly how to wipe those shit eating grins of their faces.

He said "Hey I've just had thought imagine what Hermione and Ginny must do beneath the sheets." Both Fred and George could not help laughing, when they saw the expressions that were now on all four of the others faces, the shit eating grins had vanished, and were now replaced with grimaces of disgust and horror.

Draco scowled at the twins and said "For fuck sake, what's wrong with you? That was the rankest thing I've have ever heard, or have had to ever think about." Blaise nearly choked and added "What the fuck are you trying to do to me, are you trying to give me nightmares for the fucking rest of my living days?"

Ron moaned and said "Would the two of you get a fucking clue already, haven't you two took part in enough warped vile activities to last you well into next month?" Harry groaned and said "I should of known you bloody heterosexual guys would get off from watching two girls touching each other up. Oh for fuck sake, that trail of thought has just reduced at least a months worth of cold showers, that will be taken by me, shit like that turns me off, thanks a lot."

Harry looked genuinely repulsed and disgusted by the mere thought of what lesbians did beneath the sheets, and in private. Fred and George were rolling around on Harry's bed they were clutching their sides in agony, because they were laughing so hard.

Both of the twins freckled cheeks were bright red and tears were streaming down their faces. Blaise growled "You just don't ever say something like that to homosexuals, it is the worst and most repulsive subject ever, shit like that is enough to put us off for days afterwards."

Fred and George couldn't help themselves; they were hysterical and were positively howling with laughter, they could hardly breathe. Harry, Draco, Ron, and Blaise had never been more grateful for a distraction, as they were at that moment, when Mrs. Weasley called them all down for dinner.

They quickly ran out of the room leaving the twins behind, still in hysterical laughter, and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ron stopped in his tracks when he saw two faces that had not been there an hour ago. Charlie and Bill were grinning at the expression on their baby brother's face.

"So what are you up to these days brat?" Charlie asked. "Oh you know the usual dating a Slytherin having the piss taking out of me by Fred and George." Ron replied, as he got over the shock of seeing his older brothers, as neither he nor the family saw them a lot, only in the holidays, even then it wasn't always a guarantee

Charlie said "Hey, so what's new around here, apart from the fact it looks like mum has finally turned the Burrow into a summer home for Hogwarts students?" Ron grinned and said "Hey yourself" and added "Quite a lot has changed around here. I've just come out to mum and dad, and revealed to everyone that I've got a boyfriend, and have been dating a Slytherin for three and a half years. Oh and Fred and George have turned into evil irritating pricks."

"You're dating a Slytherin?" Bill asked, surprised by that, seeing as Ron had complained about the Slytherin's none stop in the pasted. "Yeah" Ron replied "I've been going out with him for the past three and a half years."

Charlie grinned widely and said "Did you just say boyfriend instead of girlfriend?" and Bill added "Three and a half years, what have you been doing with him, had him under lock and key or something?"

Ron grins and replied sarcastically "Oh how witty of you Bill, no" he added a little subdued "I discovered I was gay when you and Charlie first came out to mum and dad. But seeing as mum was less then frilled at first, I was far too terrified to admitted that I had a crush on another boy, not just another boy but a Slytherin no less."

"So who is he?" asked Charlie, going into protective brotherly mode. Ron replied "Charlie, Bill, I would like to introduce you to Blaise Zabini, my boy friend." Bill replied "Not bad not bad at all." Charlie added with an appreciative smirk "Yeah. I've seen a hell of a lot worse, I've dated worse, and in fact I'm actually speaking from experience here. You've got very fine taste little bro."

Ron grinned "I like to think so" he bragged. Harry shook is head with amusement. Charlie turned to Harry and commented "Hey Harry, so have you got any surprises for me and Bill, seeing as we've had to take you under our wing just like icky Ron here?" Ron scowled at him "To make sure you and our baby bro don't get into any shit you can't get out of?" Charlie had continued as if Ron hadn't scowled at him.

Harry laughed and replied "Well, that depends on what you would class as surprises, if that includes the fact I'm also dating a Slytherin, not just any Slytherin but in fact a Malfoy." He paused around a smirk and concluded "Then yeah, I'd say I've got more then a few surprises for the both of you."

Charlie went wide eyed pointed to Draco and said "The very same Malfoy you and Ron ranted and raved about for the past six years?" Harry grinned and replied "Yes the very same Malfoy I and Ron used to complain about."

Bill Grinned "I can't say that I blame you for letting bygones be bygones, you have definitely got the most exquisite taste in men that I've ever seen." Charlie grinned and said "Pity about his age, and the fact you have managed to snag him before anyone else." He added "A guys reputation doesn't mean shit, not when their as beautiful and as fine as he is." Bill added "I admire your taste in men Harry very daring if you want my opinion."

Draco was blushing madly. Harry smirked and said "Of course I wouldn't go for anything else, my men have to be of the finest quality, won't date any old guy I do have my standards you know." This caused Draco to flush even harder.

Bill asked Ron "What is this I hear about Fred and George teasing all of you?" Ron turned to Hermione and Ginny and asked if they could tell Bill and Charlie. Hermione and Ginny agreed. Hermione replied, "They've got to find out sooner or later."

Ron said "Fred and George found out I was gay and they also discovered Hermione and Ginny are a couple, and have been seeing each other for nearly as long as me and Blaise have. They invited us into their room, and then asked us which part of the calendar did I and the girls like, it was a calendar based on mixed genders in swimsuits."

Bill replied "That's a sneaky and dirty trick one of the oldest in the book." Fred and George came down the stairs still giggling. George suddenly went wide eyed and said, "Charlie, Bill, what are you two doing here, I thought the two of you were supposed to be in Romania and Egypt?"

Fred added "When did you two get here any way?" Charlie replied "Were home for the next month, and will be staying to keep mum and Dad Company after the others go back to Hogwarts, and you two go to that joke shop of your in Hogsmead, that we've heard such a lot about from mum and dad" was the response the twins received from Charlie.

Bill added "What's this I hear about you two teasing Ron, Ginny, Harry and all the others that have been staying here over the summer about their sexuality? You two should know better then that, you know full well that you two are the oldest after me and Charlie, ever since Percy decided to play and grace us all, the slimy little stuck up git with a disappearing act."

Charlie added "You are meant to be looking out for Ron and Ginny and the extra added members of our family when me and Bill aren't around, you know full well it is expected seeing as your both older then all of the others. You two should be helping them and handing out advice, and not adding to their problems."

Draco turned to Charlie and Bill and said "As homosexuals yourselves, tell me what would you two do if someone used the form of torture that involved you being asked to imagine what lesbians got up to beneath the sheets?"

Bill shuddered and grimaced at the very thought, while Charlie made a gagging noise in the back of his throat and put both of his hands up in gesture as if to say_** 'Don't even go there, nightmare worthy trail of thoughts alert'**_

When Charlie recovered he turned to the twins and said "Please tell me that wasn't the tactic the both of you used against the other four was it?" Bill moaned and said "Oh god they did" when the twins looked on a bit sheepishly.

Charlie said "Do the two of you have any idea how seriously fucked up that is, how thoughts like that can give homosexual limp noodle?"

Hermione and Ginny ripped up with laughter, realising they could have some serious fun for the rest of the summer, six gay men to tease until they begged for mercy. Life was definitely good. Besides they weren't exactly happy to imagine what gay men got up to either, to be honest both Hermione and Ginny found the mere notion very uncomfortable.

Draco suddenly started to snigger and beckoned Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron, and Blaise closer. He whispered something that only they could here they all smiled and sniggered evilly. Fred and George looked on uneasily. "What are you all up to now?" Fred asked. "Yeah" added George "Are you going back into evil Slytherin mode, Drake?"

Draco grinned evilly and said, "What me? I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you suggesting that I'm plotting something?" Charlie and Bill snorted at the overly innocent look on Draco face. No one was that innocent, especially if they were a Slytherin and a Malfoy no less.

At dinner Harry and Draco sat by each other while Ron and Blaise did the same. Ron turned to Mrs. Weasley and said "Mum I was just wondering where Blaise is going to sleep." Mrs. Weasley smiled and said "No you weren't, you were wondering whether Blaise is allowed to sleep with you in your room."

Mrs. Weasley added "Seeing as you are both over the age of sixteen, I will allow you to share a room together, as long as there is no funny business of the sexual agenda. I'm sure you can at least try to control yourselves."

Fred and George were horrified and said "Mum you do realise don't you that Blaise is Ron's boyfriend?" Mrs. Weasley replied "Yes I'm very much aware of that fact actually." Fred said "In that case I'm certain that you won't object to me and George having Katie and Angelina to stay for the rest of the holidays."

George added "Seeing as Angelina's parents are going to be spending the rest of the summer in Ireland and Katie's parents will be at the lakes for the rest of the summer." Mrs. Weasley sighed in defeat, she knew she could not refuse them, and then allow Ron to have his boyfriend in his room, plus the twins were quite a few years older then Ron, it wouldn't be fair on anybody.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and nodded "Ok you two may have your girl friends over to stay for the rest of the summer. And yes I will allow them to sleep in your room, seeing as there is no where else to put them, as Ginny's has the smallest room in the house, and she and Hermione only just about managed to breathe in there together as it is."

Mrs. Weasley continued "Seeing as there will be more people sharing this house over the next few weeks, I strongly suggest we set some ground rules, especially when it concerns the bath room." Mrs. Weasley scrunched up her nose in revulsion.

Ginny looked slightly alarmed she and her brothers weren't used to having rules when at home and not at school. She asked "Mum we've never had rules before, why the sudden need for them?"

Mrs. Weasley replied "Because there are more of us sharing this house then there normally is. It is nothing to worry about, there are just four simple rules I want you to follow, as I'm sick of having to read the riot act every hour of the day. I'm just after a quiet life nothing else."

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat "Here goes" she said, she added "Rule number one, seeing as there are more males then there are females, I suggest the females use the bath room first, then the men afterwards. Besides, us women are sick of the men using all of the hot water before it can reheat it self. Let the men have an ice cold shower for a change, and see how they like it."

She went on "Rule number two, this I insist you do not break on a regular basis, as I'm sick of having to clean the bath room after everyone else. If anyone and I mean anyone leaves the bath room in a vile disgusting state, I will make everyone take a turn cleaning the bath room, at least that way I know I've caught the culprit."

She went on, while others were being filled with dread by the second. "Rule number three, make sure dirty clothes and underwear are picked up off the floors. I won't tolerate having to constantly keep on finding other peoples dirty laundry. It is disgusting and unhygienic."

She added "Rule number four, no body and I mean no body is allowed to leave this house after ten pm at night, if you are under the age of eighteen. It is not safe, especially since he who must not be named has returned. I'm certain at least two of you will be taking extra special care to follow this rule, Draco and Blaise in particular, as they are here for their own safety."

She concluded finally "If these three simple rules are abided by, I and everyone else is certain to have a quiet life minus the riot act being administrated every god for sake hour of the day. Now finally, if all of you boys will go now and rid the garden of blasted Genomes, as I refuse to eat with them all around me, surrounding me constantly."


	9. Nine

**Harry potter only you always and forever**

**Chapter 9: Tears and the truth**

****

After dinner everyone apart from the girls and Fred and George, who had gone by floo powder to collect the Angelina and Katie, were in the garden trying to rid it of genomes. The other guys weren't too pleased about this. Well, at least they weren't being roped into cooking in a hot kitchen, like the girls were.

Harry turned to Ron and said "How come you didn't mention you were seeing Blaise Zabini for the past three and a half years until this morning?" Draco added "I would like to know the answer to that as well, seeing as Blaise is my best friend and like a brother to me?"

Ron replied "We never said anything until this morning, well actually we never said anything at all, we were actually discovered by accident, seeing as we hadn't seen each other all summer so naturally we for got where we were."

Harry asked "I wonder why Dumbledore brought him here?" Draco added "If I knew any better my guess would be he is here for the same reason as I am refusal to receive the dark mark, or even a murdered parent if not both of them."

When Draco mention the words murdered parent Harry and Ron visibly flinched, as they felt the rage and pent up bitterness in his tone of voice, and the way all of that lethal pent up rage was almost flowing from every mere inch of the beautiful young blond man.

Ron took a few steps back from Draco and said "What if he has already received the dark mark, then what will happen? It's just I don't think I could bear it if he already has, I think it would possible kill me."

Draco added "I'm afraid there is only one way to find out, I would do it, only I think you should do the honours this time, seeing as you share a closer form of relationship with Blaise then either me or Harry." He added "Come to think it, I don't think even Harry knows Blaise all that well."

Ron sighed in defeat, he hated doubting or questioning his boyfriend, but he knew it had to be done. So then Ron reluctantly agreed to go over and find out was happening. Just as he was about to leave, Harry stopped him and said "Ron please do try to be discreet when you check to see if he has got the dark mark or not."

Ron nodded and made his way over to Blaise, who was talking to Charlie and Bill. When he reached Blaise, Charlie and Bill left to give them some time on their own, while they talked. Bill ruffled Ron's hair while Charlie winked at him, before heading for the other end of garden to tackle the genomes there.

Ron was greeted with a loving kiss and cuddle. Ron looked timidly up at Blaise, who was eyeing him strangely, as he noticed the usual calm laid back head strong red haired man was every tense. "What's the matter love?" Blaise asked, as he circled Ron's waist with his arms.

Ron sighed "How come Dumbledore brought you here? Don't get me wrong I've missed you so much" he added when he saw the hurt slightly taken back expression that filtered across Blaise face. "It's just I hate it when your put in danger, and I'm powerless to stop it."

He added "Where are your parents, do they know you're here, and has he who must not be named been after you trying to force you to have the dark mark?" Ron knew straight a way he'd hit an extremely sensitive spot when he mentioned Blaise's parents and Voldemort.

"Blaise what is going on? I know I've hit a painfully sensitive spot, it's written all over your face, and besides most of the time I am able to read your facial expressions and your moods like a book." Blaise smiled sadly knowing it was true, Ron was indeed able to read his facial expressions and moods most of the time, just like a book.

Blaise sighed, as if he had the weight of the world upon his young shoulders, which was what it probably felt like to Blaise.

"Ron my parents and every single Zabini that was left living are now dead, all except me. Voldemort murdered them when I refused to take the dark mark, I'm the only living Zabini left, and he murdered them all on my birthday."

Blaise continued "He cast the killing curse, but I managed to dodge it and hit the door instead of me, where it land I have no idea what so ever. I could hear from out side the door as I made my escape. Voldemort recasting the killing curse on my parents and whole family."

He went on "Before ran out of the manor and out of the gates where Dumbledore apperated in front of me, I saw the blinding green flash of the killing curse from under the door." He added "As I heard my parents and my family screaming with fear and horror, as Voldemort suck their last living breaths out of their bodies, my parents had screamed telling me to make a run for it and save myself."

Blaise shook with silent tears of rage and pain, as he spoke his words full of hatred and venom and regret. "Ron I should have let that murdering inhuman bastard kill me, instead of my Parents and whole family. I'm nothing but a coward."

Ron voice was thick and choked with emotion, he too was now crying, he had never heard of anything so terrifying or devastating, ever since what happened to Harry when he was a baby. He croaked out "Don't you ever dare say that again, you are not a fucking coward, you never were do you hear me?"

Blaise shook with the force of his painful gut wrenching sobs in the soft warm loving embrace of Ron. Ron could hardly breath but that didn't matter to him, all he cared about was that the man he loved more then living life it's self, who he would give up his own life for, was save wrapped in his arms. Ron never ever wanted to let Blaise go never ever again.

Harry and Draco watched what was happening from over on the other side of the garden. Draco said "I guess I was right, he refused to receive the dark mark and both of his parents were murdered." Draco shook and seethed with the most over bearing rage that he had ever experienced in his whole life. It was as if the rage and hatred were on the verge of swallow him entirely whole, and eating him alive.

Draco said "I can't stand it Harry, this whole thing is killing me, and fucking me up. I don't know how much more I can take." He added "Fucking hell Harry, I miss her so fucking much, I can hardly breathe."

He choked out "When I stop what ever I'm doing and just stand still and let reality wash over me, I realise I will never touch or feel safe in my mothers arms, I will never ever see her again, god I fucking hate Lucius and Voldemort, so fucking Much."

Draco clenched his fists as he shook with rage, and silent heart breaking tears streamed down his face. Draco continued, he was clearly pleading. "I can't lose you Harry; I will definitely die if I lose you. I can't handle or survive to lose the only two people in the world that I truly loved with every fibber of my being."

Ron and Blaise came over to join Harry and Draco. Blaise quickly noticed Draco was a wreck and was sobbing into Harry's arms, just like he had merely moments ago with Ron. "Ron do you have any idea what is wrong with Draco?" Ron replied, "You mean you don't know what happened to his mother?" Blaise said "I have no idea why what happened to her, is she all right?"

Ron replied "Draco's mother is dead; Lucius murdered her with the killing curse when he discovered she was spying for the order of the Phoenix." Blaise stopped in his tracks and froze to the spot and went extremely pale. Ron added "I guess you now know what Harry must feel like, seeing as he has no living relatives."

Blaise replied "I thought Harry lived with his muggle aunt uncle and cousin." Ron replied "He did up until midnight last night. Lucius Malfoy broke into Harry's relative's house, obviously looking for Harry, and when he didn't find him he murdered all three Dursley's and completely destroyed their home."

He concluded "But there is a large difference between you Draco and Harry. You and Draco actually care about your loss, but the thing is Harry is glad to see the back of the Dursley's, and isn't sorry they are now dead. They treated him so badly when they were alive."

Blaise and Ron approached Harry and Draco. Blaise said "I'm sorry mate, I had no idea. Ron has just told me what happened." Draco nodded as he clung protectively to Harry. Harry said "How about we all go back inside it looks like Charlie and Bill have managed to rid the garden of genomes."

He added "Besides Ron you and Blaise might as well make the most of your room while you can, as I think the two of you are more then likely going to end up in my and Draco's room, while Charlie and Bill share yours." The four of them agreed and head back in doors and up stairs to their bedrooms."


	10. Ten

**AN: This is a edited version of the chapter. If you want the full adult chapter, please e-mail me at potter only you always and forever**

**Chapter 10: Refusing to hide**

Mean while back in Harry's room, Harry and Draco lay wrapped in each others arms. "Draco you know when we return to Hogwarts what's going to happen to us, are we going to keep our relationship a secret or are we going to be as open as any of the other couples at Hogwarts?"

Draco replied "Well, I think it will be rather difficult to hide the fact we are in a relationship together, seeing as we are having to share living and sleeping quarters together" Draco reasoned with Harry. He added "Besides I have no intentions of hiding the fact that I love you and want be with you more then anything from the whole school. If they don't like it, that's just royal tough shit ain't it?"

Harry nodded "I agree. I don't care what they think; I don't even give a fuck about what Snape will think." Harry added rather coolly "The only thing that matters is that I love you, and we are together if every body else can have a relationship I don't see any reason why we can't either."

Draco asked, "Do you think Ron and Blaise will hide their relationship or be truthful like us?" Harry replied "Well, I've never known Ron to be really that bold, but since our fifth year I've also noticed he is more open and developed I don't give a fuck what he or she thinks kinder attitude towards most things."

Harry asked "What do you think Blaise will do, after all he is your best friend, you should know more about him just like I do when it comes Ron?". Draco answered "I think he will probably admit he is with Ron, because here is the main thing you need to understand about Blaise, he really doesn't give a shit what people think of him, he was the same back when we were even in our first year."

Draco chuckled "What about Hermione and Ginny?" Draco asked with a grin, "That's more then bound to get a few raised eye brows in my opinion if you know what I mean?" Harry chuckled as well and replied "I know what you mean, it should be worthy of some highly entertaining conversations and gossip for at least the next six weeks after we return. But yet again you know how head strong and stubborn both Hermione and Ginny can be."

Harry moaned as Draco suddenly started to planted gentle kisses down Harry's neck, he continued doing that until Harry was a heavy panting squirming mess. Before the Slytherin knew what had hit him, Harry rolled over taking Draco with him pinning the blond under him.

Draco grinned wickedly and suggestively as he raised one elegant eye brow. Harry moaned his voice rough and deep with lust and eager wanting "Don't bloody tease me you git." Draco laughed at his clearly irritated and turned on boy friend. Draco was quickly silenced as Harry's lips took hold of his own roughly. Draco tangled his fingers in Harry dark messy hair pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Draco pulled away for much needed air, and removed Harry's glasses in the process and placed them on the bed side table. Harry was now straddling the Slytherin, as he traced a trail of tiny teasing kisses down Draco's neck, proving to him how torturous that move really was.

Draco was panting and was breathing hard with need for release. He started to pull at the zipper on Harry's jeans with delicate long soft slender fingers. Harry quickly removed Draco's shirt and t-shirt, just as Draco managed to pull Harry's jeans and underwear off in one clear swift motion.

Draco then removed Harry's shirt as Harry removed Draco's jeans and underwear, leaving them both naked, their erections straining against each other. As soon as their hard cocks came into contacted with each other, they both moaned with pleasure and heated passion that was sending the Gryffindor and Slytherin's senses into over load.

Draco needed to feel Harry in every way possible before he died from needing release, and without Harry's touch and the feel of his soft tender tanned skin against his own. Draco kiss licked and nibbled his way all the way down Harry's torso, leading to his main goal. _**(Use your imagination for the rest)**_

After they were spent, Draco pulled out of Harry and leaned against him, both were breathing heavily and panting. As soon as they had both calmed down and their breathing was normal, they lay in each others arms for a while. It wasn't long before both were dosing contently in each others arms.

After an hour or so of sleeping Harry awoke, and leaned over towards the bed side table, expecting to fine his glasses, but had no such luck. "Draco where are my glasses?" Harry asked, while he searched the bed.

Draco replied "I don't know I haven't seen them since you took them off earlier." Harry sighed "Draco this is serious I can't see properly without them." Draco returned the sigh "Well you managed to have sex a minute ago just fine, rather well actually" Draco added with a smirk.

"That's different" Harry replied "Your face was right near mine, and even then I couldn't see you clearly. I can hardly do anything without them. That is what is really inconvenient about having to wear glasses, if only I had a pair of contacts."

Draco thought for a moment and asked carefully "Harry do you trust me?" Harry looked at his lover incredulously "What? You've got to be kidding me." Draco asked again "Well, do you?" Harry sighed and said "Draco what sort of question is that to ask for Merlin's sake? I allowed you to be the first person I ever slept with, and I've just slept with you again, come off it Draco, that's like twice in a matter of so many hours."

He paused for a moment before giving his lover a firm but encouraging look before adding "Of course I trust you, I would have never let you inside of me like that if I didn't trust you completely." Draco nodded "Well, seeing as you put that way" Draco replied and shrugged his shoulders.

He added "Well, in that case close your eyes." Harry frowned "What?" Harry asked slightly alarmed. Draco repeated "Close your eyes, you said you trusted me, so lie back and relax." Draco caressed the side of Harry's face and said "Now relax."

Harry did as he was told and lay back against the pillows. "Harry now listen carefully, as what I'm about to do will make your eyes water and sting slightly for a few seconds, whatever you do try not to blink."

Harry nodded, as Draco leaned over towards the bed side table, and took hold of his wand. He aimed it straight at Harry's eyes, as he muttered a complicated spell. The spell was not only complicated it sounded complicated as well. Harry did as he was told and tried not to blink. Draco had been right when he said his eyes would sting slightly.

Harry's eyes started to water, Draco told him to blink twice. Harry blinked twice and waited a few seconds until his vision had cleared. Draco asked with concern "Are you all right Harry?" Harry replied "Are you insane, what do you mean am I all right, of course I'm all right. I've never been able to see better then I can right now. Bloody hell Draco, you've mended my eye sight?"

Harry turned to Draco and said "Shit no one has ever done any thing like that for me before." Draco smiled and replied

"Glad I could be of service." Draco grinned "And now everyone will see how gorgeous my boyfriend really is, when we returned to Hogwarts."

Harry grinned and placed a small kiss on Draco's bottom lip and said "Would you like to give me back my glasses, as a reminder at least. I know you know where they are?" Draco grinned and placed a gentle kiss on Harry lips before he reached under his pillow on his side of the bed and passed them to Harry, who just shook his head in amusement.

Harry put his glasses on and snorted and exclaimed "Bloody hell, I really must of had bad eye sight, I can't see a thing." Harry laughed "You really are bad." Draco smiled sweetly and innocently.

Harry wasn't fooled, and didn't buy his sweet innocent act, even as he leaned forwards and placed another kiss on Harry's bottom lip and replied cheekily "Yes I know, but you still love me just the same." Harry smiled and added "Yes I do love you, but that still doesn't change the fact that you are very bad."

Harry put his old glasses on Draco, Draco took the glasses off quicker then Harry had put them on him he spluttered in disbelief "What the fuck? You must have been blind as a bat." Harry rolled his eyes and replied "Ha, ha, your wit is inspiring, not." Harry started to laugh "It's not funny I'm serious they are like telescope lenses" Draco said also starting to laugh.

Ron and Blaise came into Harry and Draco's room dressed in dressing gowns. Ron asked "What's so amusing? We can hear you laughing next door." Draco passed the glasses to Ron and said "Put these on, and tell me what those lenses remind you of?"

Ron put on the glass and took them off as quickly as Draco had and said "Whoa, bloody hell Harry, your glasses are like the telescope lenses we use in Astronomy lessons." Harry scowled at Ron, while Draco laughed even harder.

Ron put them on Blaise, who then went very wide eyed and said "Fuck me, get them off me before you blind me, your right they are like the lenses we use in an Astronomy class." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes and said "Funny Ha. Ha, you're killing me. Draco said the exact same thing as you two just did."

Ron shook his head "Well, damn Harry he's right, they really are powerful lenses." Ron added "How in earth do you see through those things?" Harry breathed a laughed and replied "That's the point, I can't see through them, well not now anyway, since Draco decided to hide my glasses making me think I'd lost them."

He smirked and shot his lover a look of mock disapproval "And seeing as I didn't own any contact lenses it gave him the perfect excuse to cast a spell on me, which has successfully repaired my eye sight. I've never had better vision then I do at this very moment. My vision was not even this clear when I wore glasses."

Ron asked "So you mean you can see perfectly without your glasses?" Harry nodded and added "Do you want some kind of proof?" Ron grinned and nodded yes. Harry sighed and said "Fine, how about this for proof? You have got a tiny scar above your left eyebrow, where Crookshanks clawed you there back in sixth year, when you prevented him from eating Pigwidgeon."

Ron grinned and said "Jeez, that spell as really done the trick hasn't it; you've never been able to see that scar properly without your glasses before?" Ron added "Anyway me and Blaise are going to go and clean up and make our selves presentable ready for dinner later on. Do you two want to go first or after us?"

Draco thought for a moment then replied "I think we will go after you two, as me and Harry want to stay where it is warm for a little longer." Blaise grinned and said slyly "That good is it hey Drake?" Draco grinned wickedly and replied "I've got no complaints; I won't be throwing Harry out of bed in the near future that is for certain."

Both Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, before they playfully smacked their boyfriends up the side of the head. Ron and Blaise said they would see them later, and headed out of the room towards the bathroom, as Harry and Draco snuggled closer together under the warm soft covers.


	11. Eleven

**Harry potter only you always and forever**

**Chapter 11: Dinner with new and old friends**

Harry and Draco were flying around on their fire bolts in the field, while Ron and Blaise were talking with Charlie and Bill. Mrs. Weasley and the girls continued to make dinner, while the twins set the table ready for dinner.

When Remus and Sirius arrived followed by Tonks fifteen minutes later, everyone sat round the table outside talking, while they waited for Mrs. Weasley and the girls to bring the food out, and place it on the large table.

Everyone looked up at Harry and noticed for the first time that he was not wearing his glasses Sirius said "Harry, where are your glasses?" Remus added "And how can you even see what you're doing without them?"

Harry smiled and replied "A certain somebody decided he wanted to hide my glasses from me, making me think I'd lost them. Seeing as I didn't own any contact lenses, it gave that certain somebody an excuse to cast a spell on me, the spell repaired my eye sight, meaning I no longer need glasses to see what I'm doing." Sirius said "Even without your glasses you are still a spitting image of your father."

Dumbledore cleared his throat before he told them that there would be two new additions to the teaching staff at Hogwarts, after they returned after the summer holidays. Dumbledore continued as everybody started to eat, as soon as the table was filled with a respectably sized feast.

Dumbledore said "What I'm about to tell you I must insisted you do not tell any of your other class mates before you return to school." At everyone's nod he continued. "As you all know over the past seven years since professors Quirril, we've been unable to maintain a defence against the dark arts teacher for more then a year at a time. So I've decided to reinstate Remus Lupin as the defence against the dark arts teacher."

Remus added "I've decided to take Albus up on his offer, plus I could do with the extra Galleon here and there, and as a member of the order I decided it would be handy to be close on hand to Albus, if I'm needed."

Dumbledore then said "And of course you were all aware Hagrid wasn't around a lot last year, and it is probably save to say he sadly won't be this year either, because he is always away on business for the order."

He added sadly "He as decided he has no choice but give his position as care of magical creature's professor to somebody else, who will be around on a regular basis. But rest assured he will remain as our games keeper, when he isn't away on business."

He added "So I'm sure your all desperately wondering who the new professor is going to be. I can tell you now the person I've chosen is sitting at this very table now, and they are also about to find out they now have a job." Harry asked "So who is taking over from Hagrid?"

Dumbledore smiled "I'm certain you will definitely approve of my choice" Dumbledore said smiling at Harry, knowing fully well Harry was going to love seeing his godfather every day. Dumbledore smiled and revealed "I would like you all to meet the new care of magical creature's professor, Sirius Black."

Sirius nearly choked on a bread roll when Dumbledore just announced him as a professor. He was now a teacher something he never really thought of as a career option, now he'd been cleared and declared a free man by the minister of magic.

Harry had the biggest and brightest smile you had ever seen plastered across his face, he was finally going to see his godfather whenever he wanted, and as a free man, as he so rightfully deserved to be. Draco turned and smiled at Sirius when he saw how happy his boyfriend was, having his godfather around when he needed him.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore and said "I presume I will be teaching this lot?" he laughed as he took in the look on Harry's face. Remus also laughed and added "Who would have thought it Professor Black, that you would be teaching your very own godson and his friends?"

Sirius replied "It should be enjoyable, I always did like care of magical creatures classes when I attended Hogwarts, I just never ever though I would be a professor teaching it, and to Harry as well."

Dumbledore nodded "So I guess I'm right presuming you're willing to take on the role as a professor at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked with a smile. "Of course" Sirius replied "It's not every day someone asks me to be a professor and teacher one of my favourite subjects."

Dumbledore also told them "And as you all know professor Flitwick retired at the end of last term in order to spend more time with his family seeing as he is not getting any younger." Draco asked "So who is the new charms professor going to be?"

Dumbledore replied "The new charms professor is going to be Tonks." Everyone was surprised, but was glad she was given the job. It would be interesting to see whether she was as good as a professor, as she was an Auror.

Dumbledore then added "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini will be resorted into a new house, as it is no longer safe for them to remain as Slytherin's." Remus commented "I remember back when I Sirius and James was at Hogwarts, that one girl who had been a Slytherin to start with had to be resorted, because all of her house mates turned against her."

He added with a grimace "I remember they tried to poison her, they even set a poisonous snake on her while she was sleeping. In the end she end up as a Ravenclaw, but what I don't understand is how does the sorting hat place you in another house once you've been sorted the first time?"

Dumbledore replied "The sorting hat rereads the student and tries to sense other parts of their personality that had failed to show themselves the last time. Whatever new parts of that person's personality it discovers, the sorting hat puts the student in the appropriate house that matches the new found parts of their personality."

He added after a brief pause "Or if the student is a pure blood witch or wizard and one of their parents had been in a different house to the other then the sorting hat puts them in the house their other parent was in."

Sirius was about to ask Harry something when he noticed the way Harry and Draco were looking at each other. He turned to Remus who had also noticed the way the two boys were looking at each other.

Sirius leaned over to wards Remus and whispered "Have you seen the way Harry is looking at that other boy, doesn't the way he looks at that boy remind you of the way James used to look at Lily?"

Remus faced Sirius "What you mean the look that told everyone else they were in love and didn't give a shit who knew it?" Remus replied with a pleasant but shocked kind of expression on his face. Sirius said "You mean Harry is gay and seeing that other boy?" Remus added "No, not just seeing, in love with to be more precise."

Sirius asked looking at Harry and Draco, as they gazed deeply at each other; love clearly written all over their faces "Who is that boy." Remus turned to look at Draco and Harry and replied, "That's Draco Malfoy." Sirius asked "What you mean as in Lucius Malfoy's son. I don't bloody believe it. I thought he and Harry didn't get on?"

Remus chuckled "Obviously no longer the case, they seem to be getting along rather well, if you ask me." Remus grinned, as Sirius stared in shock at Harry and Draco. He thought to himself _**'Harry in love with a Malfoy, I'll be dammed' **_

Sirius asked, "Since when have you two been able to get along, never mind actually date each other?" Harry looked startled and asked "How did you know that?" Remus grinned "I remember a certain messy raven haired boy and beautiful red haired girl, constantly sharing the same look that you two were sharing only moments ago."

Sirius smiled and said to Draco "It's amazing how much you resemble your mother, and a blessing to you that you don't seem to look anything like Lucius." Draco smiled sadly and replied "Thank you. I appreciate you saying that, and not lying out of your ass, like most people tended to do in the past, because they were far to terrified to mention I look nothing like Lucius."

He added pure venom and hatred coating his words "Thank god I look nothing like the vile bastard." Sirius silently thought _**'Exactly what did Malfoy do to make his own son hate him like that'**_

Dumbledore explained to Sirius and Remus how Lucius murdered Narcissa Malfoy, and is now on the run from the ministry. Sirius thought _**'No wonder his own son hates him, murdering fucking son of a bitch'**_

Sirius felt a lump rise in his throat. He had secretly dated Narcissa in his fifth and sixth year, but had fallen madly in love with Remus in his fourth year. He had cared for her, but never to the degree that he did for Remus, but he had still cared a lot.

Plus it never worked, seeing as they were cousins, and Sirius never felt right dating his cousin. To him that was incest, and a way of experimenting with what was considered Taboo, as he always enjoyed causing a scene.

Sirius said "I know what I'd love to do to Lucius, and have since my own school days." Before Sirius even had a chance finish what he was going to say, Draco had added. "I know what I would also love to do; I would love to more then anything, to trap him in the shrieking shack with professor Lupin on a full moon."

Sirius nearly choked and said "I don't believe it, that is exactly what I have always dreamt of doing to Lucius, especially when I had been in Azkaban." Sirius looked at Draco with serious amusement and rapid growing respect. Sirius sniggered and added "What do you know wise, sick and creative Lucius haters think a like? I can definitely tell you and I am going to hit things off just fine"

Draco laughed out loud and said. "Oh I do like someone who's mind as sick as mine." Harry was glad his boyfriend and his godfather were getting on brilliantly; he just wished it wasn't over concocting up grizzly and blood bath forms of deaths for Lucius Malfoy.

Fred and George excused themselves and said they would be back in five minutes. Bill, Charlie and the others almost choked as they tried to keep there expressions void of amusement and pleasure, knowing what the twins were about to discover in their bed room, was worth being read the riot act by Mrs. Weasley, any time.

_**"AH YOU DISGUSTING WANKING BASTARDS"**_ both Fred and George shrieked with rage. George screamed _**"MUM, DAD"**_ Fred yelled _**"THOSE RANK BASTARDS." **_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly apperated to the twin's room, and what they witnessed was something they would probably never forget. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly apperated back into their seats around the large table.

Mrs. Weasley was extremely flushed in the face, and Mr. Weasley was wrestling with himself to stop himself cracking up with laughter. He knew who was responsible for the display up stairs in the twins room, and why. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Tonks apperated up the stairs, when the twins continued to shriek with rage, then five minutes later the four of them apperated back into their seats.

Charlie said "How was the view. I take it mustn't be good considering the twins don't lose there tempers very often?" Sirius and Remus burst into fits of laughter, while Tonks had her face in her hands as she shook violently with laughter.

Dumbledore said "Why I never all my years seen such an interesting displace of what would you like to call it, revenge?" he added with a bark of laughter. Sirius asked between pearls of laughter "So who's shockingly brilliant idea was it to redecorate Fred and George's room with a wizards form of naked wizards dancing around half naked, some of them even are totally naked, brilliant absolutely brilliant."

Remus sniggered "Whoever came up with that idea is unbelievably evil and a prankster, and if their not related to Sirius, then they should be." He added "Because that display up stairs was something Sirius wouldn't of thought twice about doing when he was the same age as all of you are now." Sirius added "Harry your father would have been sure hard pressed not to of got a kick out of that."

Mrs. Weasley said "I and Arthur are not going to punish the person whose idea that was, or whom is responsible, as is much as the twins are going to disagree with this, and as much as I found the form of revenge inappropriate, the fact still stands, Fred and George deserved everything they received tonight."

Draco smiled and said "Ah, Mrs. Weasley, I just cannot lie too you, it was my idea to do that to Fred and George's room." Mrs. Weasley asked "Why?" Draco explained what the twins had done to him Harry, Ron and Blaise, after she and everyone else had done down stairs. Mrs. Weasley nodded and said "In that case I stand by what I said before; the twins received what they deserved."

Sirius and Remus even Tonks were looking at Draco in complete awe. Sirius shook his head and commented with obvious respect and amusement. "Bloody hell kid, you just cannot be a Malfoy, no Malfoy should have such a brilliant and sick mind like your own." little did Sirius know, that his Malfoy remark was based on actual fact.


	12. Twelve

**Harry potter only you always and forever**

**Chapter 12: Anyanka**

After dinner Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Tonks stayed behind to let them know there was going to be a new member to their little group. "Anyanka Reese, she is a new student who is being transferred over to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. She no longer wishes to attend her present school, as she wants to finish her last year of school where both her parents attended, which happened to be Hogwarts."

Dumbledore explained. "Her parents were murdered two days ago by Voldemort, meaning she has no living relatives that want to take her in." Ginny asked "Why?" Dumbledore replied "Because before her mother was murdered she was one third of a group of witches who had powerful unusual gifts."

He added "The other two members were also murdered, one of them by Voldemort, and the other by her husband. All three were killed by the same curse." Dumbledore also added "I cannot tell you who the other two members are. I can only say they were both also former Hogwarts students, and that you will all know who they were tomorrow, when Miss Reese arrives, she will also be staying here."

After they finished discussing every thing that needed to be covered, Dumbledore told them he Remus, Sirius, and Tonks would return with Anyanka. The next morning everyone was up bright an early waiting for Dumbledore Remus, Sirius, and Tonks to return with Anyanka, so everyone could have breakfast together and discover who the other two witches were.

Around about nine thirty a chain of cracking noises could be heard one after the other, revealing Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks, plus a tall slender pretty young girl, with big bright hazel brown, amber eyes and spine length wrinkly red hair the same colour as all of the Weasley's.

Dumbledore turned to everyone and said, "I would like you all to meet Anyanka Reese. Everyone step forward to shake hands with her. But no one knew or were prepared for what was about to happen or take place, as soon as Anyanka shook hands with Harry, who was holding Draco's hand at the time.

No one except Dumbledore Remus, and Sirius knew what would happen, as soon as the young witch and two wizards came into direct contacted with each other. The three older more experienced wizards held their breaths with fear, knowing what the out come was going to be, as soon as Anyanka touched Harry's hand, who were mere inches and seconds away from doing so.

Anyanka smiled brightly at Harry and Draco, who smiled back. Then it happened before the young witch and wizards knew what had hit them. Anyanka's and Harry's hands clasped together in a firm handshake. The smile that had appeared across their faces merely seconds before, were quickly erased and replaced with impossible wide eyes of shock and fright, as a chill almost as cold as ice shot through their whole bodies, as a blinding white light surrounded the three of them only where they stood.

The whole thing was over as quickly as it had begun. Harry, Draco and Anyanka quickly broke away from each other. Harry turned to Dumbledore and said "What the bloody hell was that?" Dumbledore turned to Sirius and said "Care to do the honours." Sirius glared at Dumbledore for making him reveal the truth.

Sirius grimaced and inwardly groaned, knowing the three of them were going to have a fit and the shit was most definitely about to hit the fan, especially with his godson. Sirius cleared his throat then proceeded over towards the table and said to Mrs. Weasley "Molly may I?" as he picked up an empty plate.

Just as he was about to make aim with the plate, Mrs. Weasley stopped him and whispered "Is there a possibility that I'm about to have one plate less?" Sirius nodded and smiled, as if to say sorry, she returned the smile and sighed, as she held her hand out gesturing him to continue.

Sirius moved back a few paces then took aim once again. He then threw the plate towards Harry, as if he were throwing a Frisbee. Harry stood there in shock with his fists clenched at his sides, as the plate come spinning towards his forehead.

As if discovering a new form of wariness, Harry quickly raised both hands in front of him in defence, and with the quick reflexes of that of a seeker, unclenched his fists, the plate was mere inches from him, when it froze completely, still in mid air.

Loud gasps could be heard, as Harry nearly choked in shock. Sirius said "Care to sit down?" as he walked over to Harry and took hold of the plate that was still froze in mid air. He shook his head in wonder and remembrance of another green eyed magical being performing such a feat.

Sirius then turned to Anyanka, who stood starring with her mouth wide open, as she looked over at Harry, who seemed to look like he had been petrified. Remus went over to Harry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He truly did pity the poor lad, everything seemed to always happen to him, and it wasn't fare in the least.

Sirius turned to Anyanka and said "Now Anyanka here is what I would like you to do." he turned to Harry and said "Harry I'm going to need you do exactly the same as what you did before." When Harry finally recovered he looked up at his godfather and scowled, and asked "Why the hell should I, give me one reason why, just one?"

Sirius smiled weakly and replied "Because of what I'm about to get Anyanka to do will have the same effect as disarming charm, only ten times more powerful and lethal." Harry merely shrugged "So, where do I come into this?" Harry replied coldly.

"Well, I'm going to need you to freeze me when I'm thrown backwards and towards the nearest wall, and trust me that won't look or feel pleasant" Sirius added uncomfortably. Harry asked with an evil smirk "Your point being?"

Sirius gave him a pleading look Harry said "Fine whatever, but don't think for even one second that you are getting out of telling me what the fuck is going on here, and why I can suddenly freeze things in mid air with my bloody hands."

Sirius nodded in agreement then turned back to Anyanka. Then he said "Now I want you to concentrate on me and think of Voldemort and your p ..." before Sirius could finish what he was saying he was send flying backwards, up in mid air at a lethal amount of speed, with the mere blink of Anyanka's eyes.

Harry quickly got up out of the chair and brought his slightly clenched hands up in front of him as unclenched them. Sirius froze in mid air. Then as if knowing by instinct what to do, Harry repeated the same motion as before, which unfroze

Sirius, sending him falling, and landing squarely on his backside, on the cold hard kitchen floor.

Remus quickly helped his boyfriend up off the kitchen floor. Harry smirked at his godfather who glared at him, as he rubbed his backside. Everyone knew exactly why Harry had done what he had, which was why everyone was smirking as Sirius straightened up.

Once he had dusted himself off, Sirius looked in Draco's direction; Draco appeared even paler then usual. Sirius said "Now I want you to relax and clear your mind." Draco looked at Sirius like he was insane, but did as he was told.

Suddenly everyone gasped again. Draco said "What's the matter, what's supposed to happen, part from me looking incredibly stupid?" Harry who was now staring at Draco said "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you."

Draco asked suspiciously "why?" Draco suddenly trailed off and shifted his eyes slightly down towards the floor and noticed he was no longer standing, but floating a hell of a lot more then a few inch in the air.

Sirius said, as he noticed the slightly panicked expression on Draco's face. "Now relax" Draco did as he was told, while all the while thinking irritably _**'Yeah right, easy for him to bloody say, why doesn't he fucking relax?'**_

"Now" Sirius added "I want you to relax try and jump and get as much speed and force behind you as you can, and lean backwards. I have a feeling your going to like the results." Draco grinned then jumped up sending him up into the air so fast, he was able to do a backwards somersault, before he landed on his feet again.

Ron and Blaise both turned and grinned at Harry, who was dumbstruck. Hermione then said "Would someone care to tell us what is going on, and what exactly that bright light was all about was?" Ginny added, "And how come Harry can freeze and unfreeze objects, even people in mid air?"

Ron added "And how come Anyanka can send a person flying in the air without a broom, and only by blinking her eyes." Blaise added with a grin of excitement and awe "And not forgetting to mention the fact Drake can float in mid air, and do those cool somersaults."

Dumbledore asked if they remembered him telling them last night that Anyanka's mother was one third of a group of witches, with unusual and powerful gifts. Both Harry and Draco went wide eyed, when they realised the two other members that Dumbledore couldn't speak of until now were. They were their mothers. Draco went and sat down beside Harry, his legs felt like they were suddenly made of led.

"So what's going on?" Anyanka asked. Dumbledore turned to face everybody, then he began to explain that Harry's, Draco's and Anyanka's mother's each shared six different forms of magic, each possessing two of the six forms of magic each. He also told them that their mother's families had each possessed the same gifts for many generations.

Hermione asked what the six different forms of magic were. Dumbledore replied "The six forms of magic are the abilities to freeze time, make things explode and rearrange and scramble molecules and particles in mid air." He added "And the ability to heal without the use of a wand just by the touch of their hand alone." He told Harry that they were the two gifts that belonged to his mother and his family, and now rightfully belonged to him.

Dumbledore continued "The third and fourth gifts able the witch or wizard who possessed them to levitate and have premonitions, enabling them to see events before they actually happened, from merely touching a person or an object belonging to said person."

He told Draco's that those were the gifts that had belonged to his mother and other past members of her family, such as the Black females, but had skipped Bellatrix. And only ever two males had ever commanded such powers, and that, he was the second, and they were now in his possession.

He finally explained that his mother's father had been the first male in a family of witches to inherit them, and not his twin brother, after his great grandmother was the first to produce two male heirs, and have one of them inherit her powers, instead of the future female sibling.

Dumbledore then added "Last but not least the fifth and sixth forms of magic are the ability to move objects or even people with ones mind. And the sixth and last gift is the ability to read other peoples or even animal's minds."

It was obvious to Anyanka and everyone else that those powers once belonged to her mother, and had been in her mother's side of the family for generations, and now it was her turn to have such powerful magic running through her veins. Magic so powerful she could almost feel it coursing through her whole body.

She was certain it felt the same for both Harry and Draco, who were just as powerful as she was. But she was certain Harry was more powerful then she and Draco, she could feel it. She felt the power he already had, before he had just inherited his mother's powers on top of his own.

Dumbledore swallowed hard. Never in all of his life had Albus Dumbledore felt as uncomfortably anxious, as he was at that very moment, as the secret Mckayler Kinney-Reese and Narcissa Malfoy had kept to them selves and never told anyone, except Mckayler had told her husband, and was about to turned Remus Lupin and Anyanka Reese's worlds up side down. And that information was in his possession.

Mckayler and her husband were members of the order, and decided before Anyanka was born that she would not attend Hogwarts for her own safety. Mckayler and her husband had left two letters for Anyanka and Remus in Dumbledore's care, stating that Remus Lupin was in fact Anyanka's biological father, and that full parental rights were automatically transferred to their rightful owner Remus Lupin.

And Sirius Black was about to discover he was the biological father of Draco Malfoy, courtesy of Narcissa. Who everyone believed had become pregnant by Malfoy. Of course no one except for Lily and the other Marauders and Mckayler knew that Narcissa had been having a one sided love affair with her cousin.

Dumbledore said "If you would all sit down, I especially and highly recommend that Remus and Miss Reese and Mr. Malfoy and Sirius do so, as it concerns the four of them." Dumbledore continued as he turned his gaze towards the four in question and said "Miss Reese, Remus, Mr. Malfoy and Sirius there is something I must give the four of you."

Dumbledore passed Remus and Anyanka a letter each, he then handed the last of the letters to Sirius and Draco. Dumbledore took a seat next to Sirius and waited, waited for the final blow to hit Anyanka and Remus, especially Draco and Sirius, he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant in the least.

Anyanka opened the letter and began to read its contents.

_**My dearest daughter**_

_**There is so much you must know in such a short time. You must know that when I'm gone you will inherit my powers. Dumbledore will explain things a whole lot better then I can. As you know I and Stephen are members of the order of the Phoenix. I am certain you are well aware that Voldemort as returned, and will undoubtedly attack the order. What I must tell you now I would have so much preferred to of told you face to face, only that unfortunately isn't possible. I and Stephen fear that the order will be attacked, and that he and I may not survive before I'm able to give you this letter. Whatever happens to Stephen and I please know we both will always love you, that not even death can ever put a stop to that. Just In case I and Stephen do not survive I have entrusted these last precious words for you and Remus Lupin in two letters to Dumbledore. I expect you will be wondering how and why this situation concerns Remus Lupin, as well as yourself. What I'm about to tell the both of you and Remus, I am forever sorry I never told you sooner or in person, I hope the both of you will be able to forgive me one day. Here is what you must try and understand, before you were born Stephen and I experienced some difficulties with our marriage and relationship. We were a part for about eight weeks. Within that time I was staying and spent lot of time with Remus Lupin. We had become very close friends after we rediscovered each other a year after we graduated from Hogwarts. Over the years I really grew to love Remus as the very loveable caring man he was, and still remains my best friend even today, he always will be no matter what. One night I was so depressed and missed Stephen so much, and Remus was missing Sirius, and suspected he was with some else. We both got extremely drunk, and ended up sleeping together. The two of us the next morning swore we would never tell anyone what had occurred between the both us, occurred in a moment of drunken loneliness. But I never regretted or realised the sheer extent of what I and Remus had done, at least not until three and a half months later, when I was back with Stephen, and we were trying to get are relationship and marriage back on track, when I discovered I was pregnant with you. Both I and Stephen realised there was no possible way that he was the father, as I realised I was nearly over four months pregnant, and we had only been back together for Three and a half months. And Remus was the only other man I had been with apart from Stephen. There was no denying that Remus Lupin was the father of my unborn child, you. But please remember this, Stephen has always loved you like he was you real father, and he always will, don't you ever forget that. Please trying and get along with Remus, as he is and always will be your biological father, he is a part of you he is you own flesh and blood. Trust me Remus is a very easy person to love. Take care of each other. And remember I and Stephen will always love you.**_

_**Your forever loving mother**_

****

Anyanka was trembling, as silent tears flowed down her face. Tonks held her in her arms as she sobbed. Remus suddenly went every wide eyed and unnaturally pale. As he made an attempt to read Mckayler Kinney-Reese's last words him. Remus passed the letter to Sirius and said "Please, I can't bear it, could you please read it." Sirius nodded and took hold of Remus's hand and gave it affectionate and reassuring pat.

_**Dear Remus**_

_**What I'm about to tell you I'm sure is more then likely bound to turn your world up side down. I have entrusted this letter plus another letter for our daughter Anyanka to Dumbledore. Yes, Remus our daughter, my daughter Anyanka is also yours as well. I'm so terribly sorry that I never told you sooner. The truth is that I'm a coward, and was afraid to lose Stephen now that I had gotten him back. Please try and forgive me, I love you so much, you're the most invaluable friend I ever had, you are like the brother I never had. What happened between us should have never happened. I never will regret the night we spent together, as it was the cause of what created our beautiful daughter. I know you agree with me we swore to never utter a word ever of what happened between us in that moment of weakness and drunken loneliness. Only we were never able to stick to what we had swore to never reveal to any one else. That all changed when we created our beautiful daughter Anyanka Mckayler. She is so beautiful; there is no denying that she is your flesh and blood and not Stephen's. She is an absolute spitting image of you; she even has your beautiful bright Hazel Amber eyes. The only way you can tell she is my daughter as well, is because she has inherited my nose my hair and undoubtedly my temper and stubbornness. Remus, Stephen and I are giving you back what is rightfully yours now, and that is your parental rights to our daughter. Stephen and I would be most grateful if you would be willing to change Anyanka's name to Lupin. Both Stephen and I think it is only right that she has her biological father's name; it is her right and who she rightfully is. I and Stephen fear that Voldemort will attack the order sooner then later. We are afraid that if we are killed there will be know one to take care of Anyanka. I and Stephen have two more requests. One Anyanka must be transferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts for her last year of school, as she is needed. Request number two as you know Me, Lily Evan's-Potter and Narcissa Malfoy were close friends when we were at Hogwarts together. The three of us had inherited unusual and very powerful gifts, which have been in each of our families for so many generations. When our mother's died, their powers were transferred to the three of us, as it was our mother's birth right and it was also ours. Remus as soon as I'm gone my powers will be rightfully Anyanka's, it is her birth right and legacy, there is no changing that; there is nothing she can do to change that. She must be transferred to Hogwarts, it is seriously important that she is united with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, as Lily's and Narcissa's powers belong to the two of them. Remus you will make such a wonderful father, Anyanka will be lucky to have you caring for her. Take care of her for me and Stephen, as we fear we will never live to see her ever again. She is now yours enjoy her and watch her finishing growing up into the beautiful powerful successful woman she is turning into, and I know she will become.**_

_**Forever you're loving friend**_

****

Remus felt numb, his mind was reeling from what he had just heard. He had helped create the beautiful young woman sobbing in Tonks arms. Sirius was stunned Remus was the father of a beautiful powerful seventeen year old witch.

Draco was positively terrified of what he might or might not discover in the very last words to him from his mother. He passed the letter to Harry who nodded sympathetically. He knew Draco was absolutely terrified of what he might discover. Harry opened the letter and began to read Narcissa Malfoy's last words to her only son.

_**Draco, my dear little Dragon**_

_**I am writing to you for the very last time, as I feel I don't have much time left I have left this letter in the trusted hands of Albus Dumbledore. Lucius has somehow discovered I'm spying for the order of the Phoenix and has also discovered my biggest secret ever that I have painfully concealed for the past seventeen years. My biggest secret ever was the fact you have never and never ever will be Lucius Malfoy's son; you are the son and only living heir of Sirius Black. Please try and find it in your heart to forgive me one day that is all I ask of you. Draco I don't know how he found out that you are not his son, but I must warn you that you are in serious danger. I grantee he won't think twice about killing you, Now that he knows that you are not nor have you ever been his son, and a Malfoy, but are rightfully a Black, and are Sirius Black's son. He will be furious, that I do not doubt in the least. Draco I'm so proud of you I have only one more request. I hope you will allow me one wish with my last breath. Will you change your name to what it should have rightfully always been, which is Black? I want to die knowing my only flesh and blood possesses his rightful name, a name that was once my own and I would have been proud to have called my own once again, but with the title Mrs, and not Miss. I was in love with Sirius Black, my cousin. I had been since my third year at Hogwarts. I don't know if he was ever aware of my love for him, he has always been in Love with Remus Lupin, I can tell because of the way he has always looked at him. We only slept together twice; because he was so uncomfortable over the fact we are cousins, and to him that was committing an act of incest. Sirius could never tolerate that, would not tolerate it. I slept with him once about two months before I discovered I was to be married to Lucius, and a second and final time the night before I was married. I only discovered I was pregnant with you nearly three weeks after mine and Lucius's honeymoon. I knew you were Sirius's and not Lucius's, because Lucius and I never slept together before our wedding night, and I and Lucius had only been married for Three months. On my wedding night I had been over nearly two months pregnant without releasing I was pregnant. I somehow managed to convince him I got pregnant on our honeymoon, and just told him you came two months earlier, he was never any the wiser, until now that is. Please try and be good to Sirius, you need to realise Sirius is innocent and not a mass murderer.**_

_**With all of my love my little dragon, your mother**_

****

Draco nearly choked and Harry was dumbstruck. His godfather was his boyfriend's biological father. Sirius said "I can't bear to read this letter I known who it's from. I would recognise my cousin's hand writing anyway."

Sirius took a deep breath and steeled himself for all sorts of unknown horrors. He proceeds to open the letter and almost died on the spot from the sheer impact of the words he read.

_**Sirius, my dearest love and cousin**_

_**I'm writing to you for the first and last time. You must understand why I haven't told you what I'm about to tell you until now. I had my reasons, like the psycho path wrath of Lucius Malfoy for one thing. Sirius, Lucius knows about me spying for the order, and has also discovered my biggest most painful secret, that I have carried with me for the past seventeen years. That secret being the fact Draco is your son, and has never been Lucius's. Sirius, Lucius will kill me for sure, and will also try to kill Draco as well, now he knows Draco is your son and not his, he won't think twice with that particular knowledge. Please you must protect our son it is to late for me, but not for Draco, he has so much more left to do and complete in his life. I know he will make you as proud of him as I am. Sirius I just want you to know how much I love you and have since my third year at Hogwarts, and always will even in death. Remus is the luckiest man alive. I do not care that I am in love with my cousin, you can not choose who you fall in love with. The heart is a very delicate and complex thing. I leave you here now, with the knowledge of what we have created together, our handsome son.**_

_**Only you always and forever you're loving cousin Cissa.**_

****

Tears silently fell down Sirius's face and he said hardly above a whisper "Draco I had no idea your mother felt that deeply for me, when your mother and I went together those two times I was only just discovering my true feelings for Remus."

He added after a brief pause "And of course I was at that stage in my life where I found it thrilling to embark upon subjects that were considered to be a taboo in civilized society, like an incest relationship between cousins."

He concluded "Please try to understand that when I tell you I did love your mother, but I was never in love with her, that love was and will always belong to Remus." Remus smiled at him lovingly and sympathetically, as he rubbed his fingers in a soothing pattern over his lover's wrist.

Blaise said "I'm lost here, what just happened?" Remus replied "I've just discovered Anyanka is my daughter" and Sirius added "And I've just learned that Draco is my son." Blaise gasped along with everyone else at the information they'd just been given.

Sirius looked even more pale, when he suddenly recalled, what he had said about there being no way Draco could be a Malfoy with a sick and twisted mind like his own. It had also occurred to Sirius why Draco looked nothing like Lucius Malfoy. They even shared the same pale baby blue eyes, while Narcissa's were a much darker shade of blue and had silver tints scattered around near the pupil.

And Lucius on the other hand had Grey eyes. It was so obvious that he was not Lucius son. Where else would have got those eye from that the Blacks were well known for being born with, or dark blue or silver eyes, While the Malfoy's had grey eyes, like Lucius.

The Malfoy's and Blacks liked to keep it in the family, which in his opinion was disgusting and incest. This was why he never applied himself and the time devoted to have a relationship with Narcissa. He enjoyed those two encounters they had together; he wouldn't and couldn't deny that. But during those two times, there had always been some kind of little voice and niggling little feeling, telling him how wrong what he and Narcissa had been doing was.


	13. Thirteen

**Harry potter only you always and forever**

**Chapter 13: The Hogwarts Express**

Two weeks had past since Anyanka had arrived and discovered Remus Lupin was her real father, and since Harry, Draco and Anyanka had received their new powers. Draco was still coming to terms with the fact he was Sirius Black's son. He and

Anyanka had gone with Sirius and Remus to the ministry and had followed their mother's last wishes to change their names to that of their real fathers.

Hermione and Ginny insisted Anyanka was to share Ginny's room with them, as they miss having more female company and girlie chats, and there were more boys then there were girls, and most if not all of them apart from Fred and George were gay and chose to tease them, like the immature teenage boys that they are.

Hermione, Ginny and Katie and Angelina got on really well with Anyanka, they claimed there was now more girls, which enabled them to gang up on the boys a lot better and a lot quicker, and definitely more effectively since Anyanka was able to read their thoughts.

This seemed to greatly amuse Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they thought it was very amusing, as Anyanka was able to help them when Fred and George were planning their next experiment, which without a single doubt was bound to go very wrong in deed.

Harry, Draco and the others were running around making last minute changes, checking to see if they'd packed everything safely and properly in their trunks, all ready for early the next morning, as they were all due to return to Hogwarts.

Harry was looking at Draco's prefect's badge. He marvelled at how strange it was to see the name Draco Black engraved in silver on his badge instead of Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore had informed Professor McGonagall of the situation, and she had sent Draco a replacement prefects badge with his new name on, merely a few days after Dumbledore had informed her.

Anyanka was standing in front of an old mirror in Ginny's room looking at her appearance in her new Hogwarts robes. Ginny and Hermione sat on the bed. Ginny asked, "Seeing as both your parents went to Hogwarts, which house were they in?"

Anyanka smiled sadly and took a deep breath and said "My mother was a Gryffindor and my father was a Slytherin." She sighed and corrected her self "I mean a Gryffindor." Hermione smiled sympathetically said "Well in that case you're sure to find yourself wearing Gryffindor robes by the end of tomorrow night."

Early the next morning Mrs. Weasley could be heard shouting up the stairs trying to get the others up for breakfast, and ready to head for the train station in London, on platform nine and three quarters, to get the scarlet coloured train the

Hogwarts express which would take them to Hogwarts.

Mr. Weasley and the twins as well as Angelina and Katie were already up, as they would have to head straight for the ministry to start there first day of training as aurors, after they'd seen the others on the train safely.

And the twins would apperate to their small but successful joke shop in Hogsmead, as the thousand Galleons Harry had given to them in his fourth year after he won the Triwizard tournament, had definitely helped in the investments that they had put into the joke shop.

Harry and the others came down the stairs dressed and looking like death warmed up. Mrs. Weasley said "Me and Arthur were talking last night about the lot of you coming back here to stay once you graduated, and until you all found places of your own. It has been a pleasure having the lot of you around this summer."

George added "Besides there will be more room, seeing as while the lot of you will be at school, me and Fred and the girls will be getting a place together, just the four of us. So Anyanka if you can't find any where at the end of the year by the time you graduate, then your welcome to mine and Fred's soon to be old room."

Anyanka replied "Thanks I think I will more then likely be taking you up on your offer, that's if I don't decided to live with my dad, I will let you know." Fred and George nodded, before they and everyone else proceeded to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, the twins, Charlie and Bill had loaded the others trunks and owl cages into the two cars. Mr. Weasley had arrange with the ministry to take them to the train station, as Mr. Weasley's car was still roaming wild, somewhere around in the forbidden forest.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Blaise, as well as Hermione, Ginny and Anyanka went together in the first car. And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins and Angelina and Katie, as well as Charlie and Bill went in the second car.

Everyone who knew how big muggle cars were usually noticed none muggle cars were a lot bigger and wider. In fact they could seat up to ten people, eight in the back and two in the front. If muggles knew about this, then they would all be sure to want one.

They arrived less then ten minutes before the train was about to leave, as both cars got caught up in traffic on the way from the Burrow to the train station. The seven of them quickly unloaded their trunks from the car, while Mr. and Mrs.

Weasley and the others went and grabbed a trolley for the each of them.

When the seven of them loaded their trunks onto a trolley each, they quickly made their way to the platforms. They came to a stop in between platforms nine and ten. George explained to Anyanka how to get onto platform nine and three quarters. Once everyone was on platform nine and three quarters they loaded their trunks and Hedwig's and Cleo's and Credden's and Pigwidgeon's cages onto the train.

Hedwig, Cleo and Creeden looked annoyed, as the small fluffy owl fluttered around his cage in his usual lively and noisy manner. Hedwig gave an indignant hoot. Didn't he have any self respect? Cleo wondered the same, wondering how such a tiny owl was able to draw such attention and chaos to himself. Creeden on the other hand eyed the other owl darkly from between narrowed golden eyes.

Everyone said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley said they would see them soon, and told them they were all welcome to come to the burrow for Christmas if they wanted, and also there was a surprise waiting on the train for them. They all got on the train and waved until the train had turned the corner, and the Weasley's and Angelina and Katie were out of sight.

The five of them quickly found an empty compartment at the end of the train, and promised to safe Harry and Hermione a seat, when they returned from the prefect's compartment. Harry and Hermione, as head boy and girl, both had to go and brief the new and previous year's prefects in a meeting.

Once Harry and Hermione had returned, and they were all inside Draco shut the door. Harry, Draco, Ron, and Blaise, who had tabby kitten with bright jade colour eye on his lap, sat on one side, while the other side was taken by Anyanka and Hermione, who also sat with Crookshanks on her knee.

Ginny sat with the adorable jet black kitten that had tiny pointy fluffy ears, and had the most beautiful bright baby blue eyes. If you looked into them for too long it felt like you would go into a trance. Draco had bought her the kitten for her sixteenth birthday, as his way of apologizing for all the nasty shit he had said and done to her over the past six years.

Draco looked up and noticed that the four owls were starting to get restless and needed to stretch their wings, even Pigwidgeon wasn't as noisy as he was usually. Draco turned to Harry, Anyanka and Ron and suggested they could let the owls out of there cages and allow them to fly to Hogwarts, where they would be save from Crookshanks and the two other kittens, that were now looking at the owls with newly formed interest.

All four owls gave them dirty looks in return. Harry, Anyanka and Ron agreed, and gave the two kittens and larger cat a look that said _'Don't even think about it'_ The cat and kittens settled down in their owners laps, as if they knew what that look meant, and thought better of it.

After their owls took off out the window, and were out of sight the four of them took their seats again. Ten minute later they all heard a loud crashing noise coming from the compartment next door. "What on Earth was that?" Draco asked clearly amused.

Before anyone had a chance to answer the door to their compartment opened quickly, before being slammed shut, revealing Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Seamus was the first to look up and said "Oh sorry didn't realise anyone was in here."

Seamus and Dean just about managed to move out of the way of the compartment door, before it knocked them in the asses, as the door quickly opened once again. Crabbe and Doyle stood in the door way with smirks on their faces, looking dumb as usual.

Draco scowled and said "Thomas, Finnegan why don't the two of you take a seat and join us, Crabbe and Goyle were just leaving, weren't you?" Goyle sneered "No actually we weren't." Draco decided to play along.

"Wow Goyle that's got to be the most intelligent thing I have ever heard you say before. So have the two of you jackasses let that inhuman murderous bastard mark your skin with that fucking ugly looking mark yet?"

Goyle didn't answer he asked Draco "How is your mother doing these days?" He quickly added at Draco's murderously glare "Oh yeah I forgot, she's dead isn't she?" He smiled broadly "If you ask me Lucius did a great job. You will never be like your father." Crabbe sneered. "He did everyone a favour when he killed that traitor."

Something inside Draco finally snapped. He quickly took his wand out of the pocket of his robes, and cast a spell which he himself once found himself on the receiving end of, back in his fourth year. There in the middle of the compartment instead of Crabbe and Goyle, were to large vile looking and smelly brown ferrets.

Just as they were about make their escape, Draco decided he wasn't done yet, no where near done they, had pushed him far too far this time. They were going to discover what happens when you crossed him.

Draco cast another spell, only this one was a more painful spell, as the spell he had cast had caused both ferret Crabbe and Goyle to be covered in large scolding boils. Draco was shaking with rage and pure hatred. He walked over to both of the ferrets, before he forcefully kicked them both one after the other down the train.

Instead of returning to the compartment he made his way towards the nearest bathroom. When he got inside he locked the door, and slid down the wall, and sat on the floor with is knees bent touching his chin. He then covered his face with his hands. He started to sob, his shoulders shook with the force of his sobs.

He had never cried so much in his whole life since his mother's death. He had cried only once before. The first time he cried was when he discovered his mother had been murdered and hadn't stop since, whenever he thought of his mother he would burst into tears. He sobbed so hard, that he thought the force of his tears would swallow him whole, and he would have willingly accepted it.

Harry stood up and left the compartment, and whet looking for Draco. He was really worried about him he had been gone far too long. Harry walked in the direction Draco had gone. He kept walking until he stopped, when he heard a sound he recognized straight away.

He stopped outside the bathroom, Draco was still inside sobbing. Harry tried to open the door, but quickly realised that Draco had locked himself in, and would probably never open the door willingly. He knew how stubborn the blond could be, it was a trait he had inherited from Sirius, no doubt.

Harry sighed as he took out his wand and muttered the words to an unlocking spell. This time when he tried to open the door he was able to open it, allowing him to get to Draco. The sight that lay before Harry almost caused Harry to burst into tears and seethe with rage.

Draco was sitting on the cold bathroom floor leaning up against the wall with his knees bent touching his chin, as he sobbed uncontrollably. Harry bent down and scooped the blond sobbing man into his lap. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry well; clinging for dear life would have been a better assessment.

People were starting to come out of their compartments to see what was going on. What everyone was seeing was the last thing anybody ever expected to witness. There on the floor wrapped in each others arms were Hogwarts most infamous enemies Harry potter and Draco Malfoy.

Everyone gasped with shock when Draco leaned towards Harry's face before he kissed Harry tenderly and lovingly. Ron, Blaise and the others were standing outside their own compartment watching the whole scene unfold in front of them. They were also really worried about Harry and Draco.

Blaise wrapped his arms around Ron's waist, as they stood and worried about both of their best friends. Blaise leaned forwards and gently placed a kiss on Ron's lips. Everyone once again gasped with shock, as not only were Harry and Draco acting differently towards each other, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini was now doing the same.

Harry and Draco turned to see everyone starring at them in shock. Harry snapped and said "Hey guess what the shows over, so do us all a favour and go back to whatever it was you were doing, if you don't mind, or as head boy I will be forced to remove house points for being nosy gits."

Harry led Draco back into the compartment where everyone was now sitting looking nothing short of terrified. Neither person in that compartment knew Draco had such a violent merciless streak. They knew he could be an utter and complete bastard like Sirius could. But either knew to what extent his moods actually went to.

Everyone quickly turned to see the compartment door open and were surprised to see Sirius and Remus standing in the door way. "What are you two doing here?" Harry asked. "Yeah" added Draco "I thought the two of you would have travelled to Hogwarts yesterday?"

Sirius replied "Usually that is what would have happened; only Dumbledore asked me and Remus to leave when all of you did, so we could keep an eye on the lot of you in case there was any fist fights between all of you and the Slytherin's."

Remus added "The Ravenclaw prefects came and found me and Sirius and informed us there was trouble in this compartment between Draco and Crabbe and Goyle."

"What was that all about and don't tell me nothing, because I've still got the two Ravenclaw prefects looking for ferrets Crabbe and Goyle?" Sirius replied with a grin and wink in his son's direction. Draco turned to face Sirius who quickly noticed his sons eyes were red and swollen it was obvious he'd been crying. Sirius went and sat by Draco near the window, while Remus went and sat near Anyanka.

Harry told Sirius and Remus what Crabbe and Goyle had said to Draco about his mother and how she was a traitor and deserved to die, and that Lucius Malfoy had done everyone a favour. Sirius growled and said "In that case those jackasses will have to wait until they get to Hogwarts, as there is know way in hell I'm going to cast any counter spell on them."

Remus nodded "Me either they can wait for professor McGonagall to sort them out, seeing as I couldn't care less. They can stay like that for all I care. We will just have to say we couldn't find them, and spent most of the train journey looking for them, after they'd gone into hiding. What Albus and Minerva don't know, can't hurt them can it?"

Everyone except Sirius, who was grinning at his lover, was staring at the normally laid back and mild mannered werewolf with a mixture of shock, amusement and awe. They had never witnessed this side to Remus John Lupin. They liked what they saw.

Remus merely smirked at their expressions and told them, no one ever messed with a member of his pack and got any sympathy from him. Everyone chuckled at the werewolf term he used, knowing the protective nature of the werewolf was making an appearance.

Anyanka then told them how Draco had turned Crabbe and Goyle into ferrets and hexed them with hot scolding boils and kicked them both down the train. Sirius sniggered and patted Draco on the shoulder and said "I really like this kid."

Remus shook his head in amusement and said "I've been saying this for the past two and a half weeks, and I will say it again. Draco is definitely your son there is no denying it. He is even doing things you did when you were the same age. Lucius has never had much of a sense of humour or done any thing like that. And I don't think Narcissa was much for humour either. She was always laid back and calm, and could often be found with a book in a quite corner near the fire."

Seamus said "Wow Malfoy, do you mean Sirius Black is your father, I thought Lucius Malfoy was?" Draco nodded and said "My name is no longer Malfoy I had it changed to Black over the summer." He added "Lucius Malfoy was made to believe he was my father, as my mother was afraid of what he might of done to her if he'd found out I wasn't his son. It didn't matter much anyway, because he somehow found out at a later date."

Remus turned to Anyanka and said "When we get to Hogwarts I need you to know I don't mind what house you are sorted into, as long as it is not Slytherin. It won't make me think any less of you." Anyanka smiled and said "I have no intentions of staying in Slytherin if the hat puts me there."

She added "Do you think the sorting hat will put me in Gryffindor, as professor Dumbledore said the sorting hat, it sometimes chooses the house it puts you in by what house your parents were in?" Remus nodded "Probably, it would make more sense, seeing as both I and your mother were Gryffindor's."

Dean turned to Anyanka and said "Hey I'm Dean Thomas, and you are?" Anyanka smiled up at Remus and said "Hi I'm Anyanka Lupin." Seamus said "Did you just say Lupin?" both Dean and Seamus looked back and forth between Remus and Anyanka.

Dean said "Are the two of you related?" Remus smiled and said "Yes Mr. Thomas, Anyanka is my daughter." Seamus replied "I don't believe it, you and Malfoy, I mean Black" Seamus said correcting himself. "The both of you are going to be able to get out of doing homework."

Sirius chuckled and said "I wouldn't worry about that boys, my son and Remus's daughter won't be getting any special treatment when it comes to their Education." Remus added "They are on equal terms with every other student at Hogwarts when it concerns their education. But yes their relationships towards me and Sirius will be undoubtedly different to the other students."

He concluded "Just like professor Black is Harry's godfather as I'm sure you all aware of" Dean and Seamus nodded, and then turned to face the others. Dean asked "So I take it you are going to be the defence against the dark arts professor again?" Remus nodded "Yes Mr. Thomas I am."

He added "And Sirius is going to be you're new care of magical creature's professor." Seamus grinned and said, "Finally were going to get some entertainment. Isn't Sirius Black an animagus?" Sirius nodded and grinned and said "Yes Mr. Finnegan I am, and I'm also willing to make a deal with you and Mr. Thomas."

He paused as soon as he had both boys attention "I will change into my animagus form in the great hall at breakfast on the first morning of lessons. If you two agree not to tell any body else that I and professor Lupin, are refusing point blank to help those slime balls that Draco turned into ferrets and hexed."

Seamus and Dean nodded and laughed "I think we are in for an entertaining last year at Hogwarts" said Seamus. Colin came running out of breath into the compartment and said. "There are two Slytherin's heading right this way. I think they might be coming here."

Harry nodded and said "Thanks Colin you better get out of here quickly before they get here, the last thing you need is a run in with any of the Slytherin's, it's not worth it, as you still got all of your sixth and seventh year let to do." Colin nodded and went to see what Neville was up to next door.

Harry turned to Sirius and said "You and Remus better get under the invisibility cloak before they get here, we need the two of you to witness this but they can't see you until its too late." He continued as he got his cloak out "Once they've said something incriminating then they are in for it. There is no better way to expose them for the lying scum they are, then making them confess in front of a professor, not just one but two professors."

Sirius and Remus nodded and got under the cloak when Harry had got it out of his trunk and covered them with it completely. Sure enough Colin had been right, Pansy Parkinson and Jason Lester came into the compartment slamming the door so hard it almost came off its hinges.

Pansy sneered and said "Draco how could you and Blaise kiss, Potter and Weasley?" Jason added "Yeah you do realise when you kiss or touch them that the both of you are scrapping the bottom of the barrel, that shit is lower then the lowest?"

Jason turned to Anyanka and added "Why what have we got here, look what the cat dragged in, why if it isn't Anyanka Reese?" Anyanka replied with clear disgust in her voice "Lester." She asked slyly "So what sewer did you crawl out of this morning sewer rat?"

She continued on in a bored tone of voice. "And oh by the way my name isn't Reese I change it to Lupin over the summer holidays, not that it's any of your business of course, sewer rat." She smirked at Jason, as he bristled.

Draco turned to Anyanka and said "How the fuck do you know gutter trash like that, I had you down for better class and taste then that?" Anyanka sighed and rolled her eyes "I've know sewer rat since I was five, and his and my grandparents used to be close friends, and whenever they went on days out, they always invited me and I was the one who always got stuck with sewer rat over there."

She added with a smirk "Luckily for me I got sent to Beauxbatons and he got sent to Hogwarts to torture you guys, I really do pity you all, I wouldn't even wish Jason Lester on a snake." She finished with a sneered, as her bottom lip curled in revulsion "I happen to detested snakes more then anything. I find them to be very untrusting and revolting creatures if you ask me."

Draco scrunched up his nose and said "Speaking of sewers there is a foul smell in here, its must be pug face Parkinson and jackass Lester." Pansy shrieked and said "I Sure as hell didn't hear you complaining when you fucked me up against one of the lockers with in an inch of my life in the boys Slytherin changing rooms, after you lost the quidditch cup and match to Gryffindor at the end of last term."

Draco looked at Harry apologetically, when Harry shot him a look that clearly screamed _'Damn, what the fuck you were thinking, that's if you were even thinking at all' Draco _turned to Pansy and smirked "Oh yeah, now I remember" replied Draco. "You see I was just bored and needed something to do to get rid of all that pent up frustration. And you were the nearest idiot on hand at the time."

He added "Oh by the way, you weren't very good, you were just something I used to pass the time and, it was a way for me to pound my frustration out after loosing the match and quidditch cup."

He continued with a nasty glint in his eyes, "Have you always acted like a slut in heat when you fuck? I must admit I've had better make out sessions with fourth year Hufflepuff virgins, without actually having to slip it in."

Pansy shirked and turned towards the door. Just as she and Lester were about to leave, Draco couldn't resist the last parting shot. He wouldn't have been the son of marauder Sirius Black other wise.

He quickly placed a charm on his voice so the entire student population and train driver would be able to hear everything he was about to do. He called to Pansy. "Hey pug face, does this ring any bells?"

Draco started to pant and heavy breathe, as he spoke in a girl's tone of voice. **"Oh yesssssss ahhhhhh Drakie you're so big ah don't ever stop harder, harder aahhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss you're such a big stud."**

He quickly removed the charm from his voice, as everyone on the entire train including, and especially Sirius and Remus, who being the original Marauder's really appreciated that prank. They and the all of the passengers and the driver were howling loudly with laughter. Even half of the students were hooting and shouting out cat calls.

Pansy face was a violent shade of red, as she reached into the pocket of her robes and took out her wand she cast the first spell she had thought of. Draco ducked down out of the way. Sirius and Remus hit the floor and lay low the spell bounced off the window, and everyone in the compartment quickly jumped out of their seats and laid low on the floor, along with Draco, Sirius and Remus.

The spell reflected straight back at the caster and Jason. Draco looked up and burst out laughing and said "How ironic, that the first spell that she thought of was the exact same spell I used on Crabbe and Goyle?" Everyone laughed even harder, when pale golden yellowish and light brown ferrets quickly escaped out of the door.

When they had all recovered and were sitting down again, Sirius asked Seamus and Dean to go and tell the driver that there was four students that had accidentally turned them selves into ferrets, and were lose and lost somewhere on the train. If they find them could they please have them sent up to the school by floo powder? Seamus and Dean who were still laughing agreed and went to give the driver the message.

Both Seamus and Dean returned Ten minutes later still laughing, they told everyone what the driver had said and called Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Lester. Everyone started to laugh again.

Sirius turned to Draco and said "Your mother was right when she said you were capable of making me proud, just like you had made her proud as well." Sirius added "I always imagined having a son; I just never imagined he would be wickedly funny and a clever prankster."

Draco looked up at Sirius and said "My mother once told me that Lucius had a huge crush, maybe even loved James potter." Sirius and Remus exchanged looks when Harry almost choked from laughing.

Sirius said "It is kind of funny your mother told you that, as I and Remus used to think the exact same thing. It looks like Remus and I weren't the only ones who thought that as well. We had told James until we were blue in the face, that that snobby evil git either had a crush on him, or was in love with him. James just used to laugh just like Harry had when you just mentioned it"

Draco then turned to Dean and Seamus and said "what were the two of you laughing at when you came in here earlier. And what the hell caused that bang we could hear, we could hear it in here, it even made the wall vibrate in here?"

Seamus and Dean started to snigger. Dean said "Oh that, well, me and Seamus were few of the last students to get on the train and couldn't find a compartment. The only compartments that had room available had Crabbe and Goyle in, or the other had Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

He continued after a brief pause "Well, no second guesses to where I and Seamus ended up choosing, there was no way we were willing to share a compartment full of Slytherin's, well Crabbe and Goyle no less. When we opened the compartment door, guess what we were subjected to, none other then Neville Longbottom and Loaner Lovegood with there tongues down each others throats."

Everyone started to laugh, including Sirius and Remus, who asked them to continue. Seamus continued where Dean had left off "Well" he said "I can definitely grantee you this was one of those particular sights that made you wish you were blind say no more, I think you get the gist of where I and Dean are coming from here"

Seamus added with a smirk. "Anyway" Dean continued "Seamus and I refused to be out done when it comes to making out in public places by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood of all people, it just doesn't work that way as far as I'm concerned."

Seamus continued "So in order not to be out done by Neville and Luna, Dean straddled my lap and started to grind against me and make a show of stuffing his tongue down my throat. I then started to jerk him off. We both decided there and then that are little show we were putting on for Neville and Luna wouldn't be complete without the both of us actually coming for real."

Sirius and Remus were sniggering, Remus asked between sniggers "Oh god you didn't?" Seamus grinned wickedly "I assure you we bloody well did, we wouldn't do anything less" Seamus replied.

Draco sniggered just like his father and Remus had and said "Ah man that is fucking brilliant. I'm seriously hurt that I missed the look on Longbottom's face when the two of you cum right in front of him and Lovegood." Harry added "So that still doesn't explain what that banging noise that was heard and vibrated against the wall was."

Seamus scowled, and his Irish accent thickened with his irritation and disgust, and said. "Luna that bloody nut bag Lovegood took her shoe off her over large sized sweaty foot, and threw it at me and Dean. Naturally we ducked out of the way, and it hit the wall so that was what the bang against the wall you heard was."

Dean added "I can't help but get homophobic cunt vibes from Luna bloody nut bag Lovegood." Dean said "I would seriously rather watch two professors making out, but Neville and homophobic cuntess Luna nut bag Lovegood that's just taking the

Piss."

Sirius grinned and winked at Remus, who instantly caught on and shook his head at his lover. Sirius said "That can be easily arranged you know." He then pulled Remus towards him and playfully bit on his bottom lip, before slipping his tongue into Remus mouth, who accepted happily.

Dean and Seamus were grinning wildly from ear to ear. Seamus smirked and said "Nice one finally we've found Hogwarts very own loved up and gay professors." He added "Maybe this will help us deal with the homophobic bastard Slytherin's and Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaws don't bother consider a load of their house mates are gay or dykes."

Draco and Anyanka both groaned and said at the same time, "Ew dad, get a room too much information." Sirius and Remus broke away from each other and smirked at their irritated and crimson faced son and daughter.

Draco was clinging to Harry, with his face buried in the dark haired boy's chest, while Anyanka had her face buried in her hands. Harry grimaced and added "Do you mind, we've still got the feast to eat after the sorting?"


	14. Fourteen

**Harry potter only you always and forever**

**Chapter 14: The sorting and the feast**

When the Hogwarts express stopped in Hogsmead station, Harry got of the train with the others, and proceeded towards the carriages. But before he could get any further he stopped when he heard something that brought a huge smile to his face.

"First years this way please, come a long before we all freeze to death" was what Harry heard.

He turned just in time to see Tonks smile and wink in his direction, with a smile that matched Harry's. Harry knew Tonks really loved every minute so far as a professor. Harry watched as Tonks mouthed later him, he nodded.

He then watched Tonks obviously new baby blue robes bellowed behind her, as all the first years followed her towards the lake. Harry had also noticed before turning towards the carriages and getting in with Draco and the others, that Tonks had changed her hair colour again, which was now blond and in a plait ,which had been twisted into a bun on top of her head.

Harry knew she had cleaned up her appearance, in order to set a better example to the younger students. And he thought and looked even more beautiful then before. Bright colours suited her, but normal shades suited her even better.

The nine of them shared a carriage, as Seamus and Dean had gone with a few of their other friends in another carriage. Draco grumbled "I always knew there was a reason I hated travelling by carriage."

Blaise winced like they all were from being knocked forcefully against each other from the swaying of the carriage. "What because of the way they fucking swaying from side to side is a pain the bloody ass?" Draco replied wincing again. "Exactly my point couldn't have put it any better myself."

Sirius winced and said "Screw this, I wouldn't even be more comfortable as Padfoot, this is ridiculous." Remus rolled his eyes and added "Language Padfoot in front of the children, and the same goes for all of you as well." As he said this he winced, causing Sirius to snort, and mumbled "Now look whose being squashed like crap, huh Moony." Remus naturally heard him because of his advanced hearing. He glared and let out a playful growl, which made everyone laugh at the lover's antics.

It did not take the Slytherin's and the rest of the students long to notice Lupin was back. And to everyone's shock both Sirius Black and Tonks were sitting right beside him. The great hall went silent as professor McGonagall entered followed by Anyanka, Blaise and Draco and all the first years. Draco was the first to be resorted.

The sorting hat sensed the changes in Draco, and had to everyone's complete shock especially all the other Slytherin's, had resorted him into Gryffindor. Sensing the parts of Draco's personality that he'd never revealed until now, the parts of his personality that were like his fathers. Sirius after all had also been a Gryffindor.

Blaise went next, he also was made a Gryffindor, and his mother had been a Gryffindor as well. The only reason he'd been sorted into Slytherin to begin with was because his father had been one. And of course Blaise had been in a foul mood that day, and the sorting hat a sensed the qualities of that of a Slytherin because of the mood he had been in at the time.

Anyanka went next, and before the sorting hat was even properly placed on her head she was declared a Gryffindor. Anyanka's sorting more then likely had something to do with the fact both of her parents were Gryffindor's.

Everyone had started to murmur among them selves when Draco had been announced as a Black and Anyanka a Lupin. Since when was Draco a Black? It didn't make sense, that he would be moved from his house, in less he had refused to receive the dark mark.

Suddenly the doors of the great hall opened revealing flitch the care taker, who had a large sack tossed over his shoulder. He walked towards the staff table and spoke in a low voice so only Dumbledore and the other teachers could here him.

He said "Professor this sack as just been delivered by floo powered by one of the employees from Hogsmead train station. I was told that there are four ferrets in this sack, and are most likely students messing around with magic, and have messed up royally."

Dumbledore said "In that case I want you to carefully empty the sack but don't allow any of the ferrets to escape." Filtch waited until Dumbledore and McGonagall and two other professors had surrounded him then carefully emptied the sack.

Dumbledore and McGonagall and Tonks and Snape each cast a counter spell, within seconds the ferrets were gone and were replaced with flushed and ruffled Slytherin's. All four Slytherin's had definitely seen better days.

Sirius and Remus had to hide amused grins, knowing neither four of the ruffled flushed Slytherin's had been transformed by accident. Sirius knew his son was responsible, and suddenly realised how unbelievably a like they really were.

Draco may have only inherited his ears, mouth and eyes, but he definitely had his mother's hair, facial bone structure and nose and pale skin. It was easier to see he was Narcissa son, but slightly more difficult to tell he was also Sirius's son, by his appearance alone.

Of course People had only realised Draco was Sirius son, when it came to his mischievous antics and practical jokes. And of course his vile temper and his ability to be hard faced and emotionless when he needed to be, in order to protect himself. And of course, probably his taste in men and woman, seeing as they were both bi-sexual.

After the feast was over, professor McGonagall showed Sirius, Remus and the boys, where they would be sleeping for the rest of the year. Professor also Tofty showed Tonks and the girls to their own sleeping quarters.

Sirius and Remus were amused when they discovered their sleeping quarters was a quad form of joined quarters. But the best bit was that there was a secret passage way, which enabled either Sirius or Remus to enter the other three rooms without having to exit through their portrait hole, which led into their room.

Harry, Draco, Ron, and Blaise were not very pleased when they discovered Sirius and Remus could come and go as they pleased, and far as they were concerned invade their privacy. Their moans of protests were only silenced when the four boys discovered not only did they have access to each others rooms, but the main reason that their protests ceased was the fact all four of them were able to enter and invade Sirius and Remus's quarters.

This in return was a problem for Sirius and Remus, considering they weren't yet aware of that minor fact. And the four boys intended to keep it that way well; at least until they had had their fun and caused enough trouble.

The boys weren't the only ones that were going to have some fun, as the girls and Tonks's quarters were also a triple joined form of quarters. And Tonks could get into the girls quarters whenever she needed to, and was also unaware just like Sirius and Remus were that the girls could get into her quarters as well.

Things were definitely going to be interesting and a hell of a time for the teens, but pure hell for the adults. But the boys realised they needed to be careful, especially after Harry and Ron had informed both Draco and Blaise exactly who the original marauder's were.

The only people who didn't know this was the twins, who would have a field day with that information. Anyanka had been told by her father exactly what he was like at school, and what he was apart of at her age. So naturally the boys and the others knew Remus and Sirius were terrible individually, but as a pair they were lethal and could come up with all kinds of humiliating schemes, especially Sirius.


	15. Fifteen

**Harry potter only you always and forever**

**Chapter 15: The Padfoot and Moony wake up call from hell**

Having sleeping quarters next door to two of your professor's, especially if they were very close to you, especially if they were family and could get into your quarters through a secret passageway, was really a disadvantage, especially for Harry Draco, Ron, and Blaise.

The wake up call the four of them received that morning made an alarm clock sound like a lullaby. Instead of an alarm clock they were subjected to the horribly out of tune voices of Sirius and Remus singing. Their singing was so bad, it was enough to make your ears bleed and make you wish you were deaf.

Sirius came singing and whistling cheerfully into Harry and Draco's room. "Lovely morning isn't it?" Sirius laughed. "Says who exactly?" croaked Harry in a voice thick with sleep.

Sirius quickly opened the curtains widely, earning himself shrieks of disgusted "Sirius!" and "Dad!" shouted by Harry and Draco. He howled with laughter when Harry and Draco launched pillows at his head. He continued to sing in the sort of fashion that Padfoot would have.

Suddenly the three of them could here Remus cackling madly. Remus said "Ron, Blaise, do not make me go to extreme measures." Ron mumbled sleepily "You wouldn't dare." Remus grinned "Oh you think so do you? Oh please do try me you will be fairly surprised to discover what I will and what I won't attempt."

Ron sat up, his eyes mere slits and croaked "How extreme are we talking about here?" Ron asked sceptically. Remus sniggered and flexed his fingers and replied "Oh I don't know, actually do you recall our rather large and black furry friend?"

Ron gasped "you wouldn't dare, would you?"

Ron added thinking better of it. "Because you know that would be lower then the bloody lowest, not forgetting to mention unfair and evil. Not even Draco would stay in bed for too long after that."

Remus snorted "That is usually the general idea" Remus grinned evilly. "You boys really don't want me to be reduced to using Padfoot against you do you? Because believe me when I say I won't think twice about doing so."

"Who's Padfoot?" Blaise croaked of handily. "Would you like to find out? Because I assure you that you will do just that if you don't get you lazy asses out of that bed now" was Remus's reply.

"Sure bring it on, hit me with you best old man" Blaise said between a mind splitting yarn. Ron nearly choked "Are you fucking insane?" Blaise commented "Whatever. Look here is how I see things, breakfast doesn't start for another half an hour, and lesson don't start for another hour and a half. So there is no way, and I mean no way, that I'm leaving this bed for at least another ten or fifteen minute."

Ron suddenly had an idea. He turned to look at the usually mild laid back manner of Remus Lupin, who was now positively grinning evilly from ear to ear and jumping on the spot with glee and mischief, as if he'd become Moony that seventeen year old again.

Ron quickly realised he wasn't messing about he was serious. This gave Ron a wonderful idea for some quality entertainment at his boyfriend's expense. He beckoned Remus closer which he did; whatever he'd whispered in Remus's ear had the man jumping up and down with glee once again.

Ron turned to Blaise and said "I really do recommend you get up." Blaise replied "Sure, whatever." Ron chuckled and said "Ok don't say I didn't give you ample warning honey?" Blaise snorted, as Ron quickly leaped off the bed and grabbed his dressing gown.

Remus patted Ron on the shoulder and said "Very wise indeed, I knew you would see things my way, even if your boyfriend doesn't." Remus then cackled again and shouted "Hey Padfoot get your furry ass in here, we've got and uncooperative student in here, time for desperate measures." Sirius called back gleefully "On my way Moony." Sirius sniggered.

Before Blaise knew what had hit him something soft furry and heavy landed on top of him. But instead of screaming, Blaise just stretched like a cat and scratched Sirius behind the ears. Padfoot was wagging his tail, clearly enjoying the extra attention that was being given to his ears.

Remus started to laugh and said "I don't believe it you stubborn bloody little git." Blaise laughed and croaked, as he was still half asleep "Like I said, hit me with your best old man." Remus was still laughing when he entered the other room.

He told Ron "Word of advice, I don't envy you. When and if you ever marry that in there be warned you've got your work cut out for you, as that in there is one of the most stubborn little Shits I've ever met. Good luck because your going to need it if he never grows out of that."

Everyone started laughing as Blaise stood near the door wearing a dark green dressing gown and a shit eating grin. Sirius had followed him, and was in front making his way towards Draco, who was still half asleep, and was refusing to leave the warmth of his and Harry's bed.

Remus asked "Is it just the two of you or are all Slytherin's stubborn little shits?" Blaise grinned "I wouldn't know the answer to that. Perhaps all of you got lucky with me and Draco, except I wouldn't exactly call me and Draco little, would you?"

Draco snorted as he listened to Remus and Blaise's harmless playful bantering. Remus added "I wouldn't know where Blaise gets his stubbornness, but in Draco's case that is obvious, there is no denying he got his stubborn streak from Sirius, as Sirius's can be stubborn even more so then Blaise, believe it or not."

Remus turned to see Sirius wagging his tail again with pleasure as Draco scratched him under his chin. And that he knew they were talking about his human form. Remus crossed his arms over his chest and laughed "Padfoot you bloody traitor, you're meant to be trying to get their lazy asses out of bed, not enjoying having your ears and under your chin scratched."

Padfoot barked, Draco yelped and recoiled, as he snatched his hand back, and grabbed a pillow and clutched it to his chest. Padfoot the large black furry dog had now transformed into the tall handsome Sirius Black.

Sirius chuckled "Ah gotcha didn't I?" Draco hissed "That was bloody evil and sneaky." Draco grumbled something obscene under his breath, as he launched a pillow at both Sirius and Remus, who both just laughed.

Draco said "Fine I give up, I'm going to take a shower, before he can do anything else that I would call sneaky or evil. Trust me I will get my revenge for this." They all howled with laughter. They could all definitely see father and son going to war, if either one of them was woken like that again.

Draco added "Is there anything else you're hiding from me, a part from the fact my father just turned into a big black dog right in front of me?" Sirius grinned and replied cheekily "I will be sure to let you know if anything comes to mind." Draco grinned and rolled his eyes at his father. He had to admit Sirius was a hell of a lot more pleasant and caring then Lucius ever was towards him.

Sirius added "Oh by the way, when you get out of the shower there will be a neatly pressed shirt and pants waiting for you. And of course your new Gryffindor jumper, tie and scarf." Draco mumbled "I don't think I will ever get used to wearing scarlet and gold instead of green and silver, even if it's only for one year." Blaise nodded in agreement and said "Me either."

Remus smiled and said "Well, put it this way, bear in mind that scarlet and gold were the colours your father wore for the whole seven years he was here. So did your Mother." Draco looked startled at that "I never knew my mother had been a Gryffindor. If that's the case, why was I placed in Slytherin to start with?"

Sirius growled in reply "Because of the influence that that psychotic feminine looking prick had on you." Both Draco and Remus snorted at that. They could tell if Sirius and Lucius came into contact with each other, then there would be a blood bath in sight for miles, never mind using magic. And once Sirius had had his fill, and only then, would Draco be allowed to have his pound of flesh and blood out of Lucius.

Twenty five minutes later the six of them joined Hermione, Anyanka and Ginny, along with Tonks, who was dressed in pale lemon robes. Her hair was still blond, but was curled and left to hang lose down to her spine.

The men quickly noticed Tonks had the most evil shit eating grin ever, that was an of course after Harry, no one had managed to beat that grin Harry owned. The girls were furious and sending rude and unholy looks and hand gestures behind Tonks's back.

"What did you do Tonks?" Remus laughed. Tonks couldn't answer for laughing, which enraged Hermione, Anyanka and Ginny even more. Hermione spat out "She charmed six extra large sized water jugs full of water laced with ice cubes, then she made them empty there horrible contents all over the three of us girls, because we wouldn't get out of our beds."

She quickly added "Well, Ginny and Anyanka wouldn't, I just ending up getting caught in the crossfire, thanks to the fact I share a bed with Ginny." The red head in question looked livid, and was bright red in the face, as red as her hair.

"Tonks" Remus laughed "Do you think you could be more subtle and try not to give my daughter and my students a serious case of the flu?" Anyanka said "Finally someone happens to be on my side for a change."

Tonks smirked "Ah Anaya quit your grumbling it was just a little cold water." She paused and added with an evil grin "Laced with ice." Anyanka spat in reply "Yeah, laced with ice, that's the point, laced with ice, being the key words. It was ice cold, and it was a full bloody jug, and that jug wasn't small either."

Draco winced and said "Shit now that is what I call pure undiluted torture." Blaise added with a grimace of disgust "Yeah I can't help but feel we got of lightly, except for those two and their cringe worth and dog like singing."

Draco grumble scowling at Sirius, who just winked at him, which made Draco stick his tongue out at him in return. "Yeah and what a relief it is to know I sure as hell didn't inherit his singing voice."

"Why what did the two of you do?" Tonks asked, now she had recovered from her laughter. Sirius said "How about we let the boys tell you?" Remus added "Yes, Let's let the boys, it's rather entertaining when they tell it, seeing as neither one of them can restrict themselves from scowling or sneering or making wise ass cracks about mine and Sirius's age."

Harry said as he scowled "They woke us up singing. Then they tried to blind us by opening the curtains far too widely, and letting the sun in." He added "Then because I and Ron were the only ones who knew who and what Sirius's liked to do, Draco and Blaise had to put up with Padfoot bouncing up and down on them."

Tonks let out a bark of laughter and said "Now that's what I call pure hilarious evil torture. I've had to have quarters next door to both Sirius and Remus in the past, and their singing his nothing short of diabolical, especially first thing in the morning."

She added "Trust me you sure as hell didn't get off lightly, their singing is enough to make your ears bleed. And these behind me" she gestured behind her "Are complaining about a little water." The girls at that moment would have spit flames at Tonks if they had been able to do so.

Tonks concluded turning to face both Draco and Blaise "And as for the both of you, you both look very handsome in your new house colours." Draco and Blaise shook their heads, as they looked down at their new house colours. They had no idea whether they'd actually fully adjust to wearing such colours.

Anyanka asked "Who is Padfoot?" Everyone grinned at her, especially Sirius, who always jumped at the chance to act the fool as Padfoot. As Padfoot he could get away with a lot more then he could when he was Sirius Black, especially now that he was a professor, and was supposed to be setting and example to the students.

Before Anyanka knew what had hit her she was face to face with a large black furry dog. She giggled as Padfoot jumped up on his hind legs, and offered her his front paws. Remus chuckled at his mate and daughters antics. Anyanka asked between giggles, "So if Sirius is Padfoot, I'm presuming my old man is Moony?"

If he could have done, Sirius would have laughed out loud at the expression on his lovers face. Remus playfully glared at Anyanka and replied "Yes missy, I am Moony, and I'm not that old, I'm only thirty six, thank you very much."

All the other students cheered and clapped as Padfoot jogged down the corridor towards the Great hall, wagging his tail and barking as he went along. When they reached the Great hall they were met with a deafening round of cheers and laughter. Sirius trotted up to the staff table followed by Remus and Tonks, who were both laughing.

Dumbledore chuckled at the sight before him, knowing he done the right thing when he asked Sirius to take Hagrid's place. He was a huge hit with all the students, and he was more then capable of doing his job.

McGonagall smiled and chuckled, always the joker was Sirius Black, even when he was a student there at Hogwarts. Seamus and Dean were cheering loudly; Sirius had kept his promise to them that he had made on the Hogwarts Express.

Sirius quickly transformed back into his human self again, which got even louder cheers and laughter. He then took a bow before he took his seat at the staff table next to Remus on his right hand side, while Tonks took his left hand side next to Snape.

Sirius and Snape refused point blank to sit next to each other; they would rather sit in a pit of live poisonous snakes. Plus the hatred had in fact increased to an ultimate lethal degree, ever since Snape discover Sirius Black was in fact the biological father of Draco Malfoy, or to put it more correctly Draco Black.

If that wasn't bad enough, both Draco and Blaise had been removed from his house and resorted into Gryffindor. He was immensely pissed over the fact he had lost his favourite student, who to his horror had been the only son and heir of one of his greatest childhood enemy the whole time.


End file.
